Not the American Average
by StillSleepingBy
Summary: Jace Wayland, drummer for the band Shadowhunter. Clary Morgenstern is just an ordinary girl that happen to like Jace's band. This is very dark at some points because of violence, swearing, drinking and suggested drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and enjoy my little minions**

* * *

Clary POV

"Clary, I was wondering if you and Izzy were still going to that concert tomorrow. And if you need a ride there." My mom said from the stove while flipping over tonight's dinner into a pan. She was a really nice lady that would normally let me do what I wanted as long as I came home normal and before curfew.

"Yes, we are still going to see Shadowhunter. And remember Izzy's brother Alec is going to be taking us and staying with us the entire time."

"I'm just making sure sweetie. What time do you think that you are going to be home by?"

"Probably about 12:30 or 1:00 with all of the traffic that there was going to be. If you go to bed, I will wake you up to tell you that I'm home."

"Nice try Missy, but I'm staying up till you get home. Even with Alec being there with you, I'm a little scared for you."

"Just remember that you and dad raised me to fight back. And you always say that kidnappers would bring me back because I talk too much." I tease her.

"Okay, fine I will not worry. Now go wash up and get your brother off of that game box of his. I will get your father." I jumped off my stool and walked to the media room in the house.

"Yeah, Sebastian dinner is ready. Better hope that your food doesn't get eaten or cold." I could see the tufts of white that stuck out from the back of his gaming chair.

"Okay, give me two seconds." He said pausing and saving the little game that he was playing. He looked like dad down to a tea. Same hair hair and dark eyes eyes. I looked more like mom, red curly hair and eyes that never really picked a shade of green, they always just sort of shift per day. I liked taking after mom, she was the one that I got my awesome tasting music from. Even if she favors the older stuff.

We washed our hands and sat down at our seats for dinner. Baked salmon, green beans and mashed potatoes, my favorite meal.. It was a pleasant dinner too. We are always able to keep the conversation going. Dad would talk about work, Seb would bring up jokes or gaming stuff and mom would ask about school and our lives. Dinners were always nice and pleasant with us. The normal, average american family having dinner.

Jace POV

"Jace, get up. Jace get the fuck up." Something was poking me in the fucking back and honestly it was pissing me off. I smacked who ever it was trying to wake me up. "If you don't get up in the next five minutes, then I'm going to get Max to shove his cock in your mouth, it's sound check time." I fucking hate this time of day, I just want to fucking sleep.

I rolled out and pulled on the first pair of clean clothes that I could find. Not that it would matter all that much because I was probably going to end up taking my shirt off during or before the show. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in to some sort of order. Time to waste at least an hour of Max trying to get his guitar in tune.

_Time Skip about three hours_

We were all sitting inside of the dressing room, drinking beer and trying to get all pumped for this gig. Honestly it was towards the end of tour and everyone was getting pretty tired. But, once we got back on stage it would be all right and we would forget our tiredness. Only one venue then it was back home to Texas and my bed.

Then it was the call that got all of our blood pumping, stage call. Each of us walked out at a time, the crowd screaming and jumping up and down when they saw us. I only fucked up once and it wasn't all that noticeable either so that was good. Then we went back to the bus and partied a bit, had sex with a couple of girls and started on the road again for the next venue, last stop is finally coming. And this one was going to go out with a bang only twenty minutes from where we lived in beautiful Texas. I can't wait.

I fell asleep after we made sure that the last girl was off of the bus. We have had girls try and hide out here before. That never really holds up for them too well in court, now does it. No one likes stalkers sweethearts.

* * *

**Kay so this was originally a fanfiction for the band Asking Alexandria. So, I did convert it over the Mortal Instruments, sue me. That is mainly why this one is very heavy and dark. Jace was originally James Cassells for those who want to figure it out because you listen to Asking Alexandria. For those that feel that they should check it out, I would if I were you. That being said, it is a darker band and most of the song have a lot of screaming in them. You may like that and you may not, it is perfectly okay either way. Songs I would recommend are "Not the American Average" or "White Line Fever" or "Reckless and Relentless". Those are some of my favorite songs by them. So glad you gave this a chance. I love you my little minions. **


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV

"So what are you thinking about wearing tonight? And don't go in just jeans and a t-shirt because we paid damn good money to actually meet them. I don't want all of our pictures turning out weird because you didn't want to dress up." Izzy said while we were changing out our book from our lockers. Lets just say that Izzy tended to bit of a perfectionist.

"Well since I know, I was just going to let you pick it out for me. Because we all know you like to change people's outfits if you didn't pick it out for them."

"Good, I hope that you were going to say that. I already have your outfit laying out on my bed ready for you. How many people do you think will be there exactly?" She asked as we walked through the lunch line.

"What does it matter? All the guys that will go are gay and the girls are trying to slut themselves out to band members." A nasty voice said behind me. I turned to see Aline, the leader of the christian club at school. Aka head princess and giant pain in my butt.

"Well it shouldn't matter to you either because you think our music worships the devil anyway. So please mind your own business."

"Well I would, Clary, but with your friends ghastly hair dyes it is hard to not to. I'm surprised that they kicked you out of school because of them." She sneered off at us.

"And I'm surprised that they haven't kicked you out for being a bitch. Wake up, Amanda, my hair isn't close to what some people do. Now if you will excuse us, we must go listen to the devil and dance on the ashes of a burnt cross." Callie always loved to say that to her because sometimes she would believe that we would actually do it.

"One of these days she is going to come in with a tub of holy water and throw it on you." I told Callie.

"Free shower. I don't see anything wrong with , you agree with me about that, right?" Her brother sat down next to me like he always did.

"I think that you are going to piss someone off so much that they are going to try and lock you up in a mental hospital. Or try to give you an exorcism." He said

"I live my motto: eat pizza and hail Satan." she said biting into her slice of pizza. At least one of her statements was true.

"Well as long as you don't get me locked up either, then I'm fine with it." I said. We spent the next couple of class periods ignoring the teacher and planning out the night for us. As the final bell rang, me and Izzy bolted out of the door to Alec's car and spend over to their house to get ready. Her room was a mess as always, but I could clearly see the clothes that she had picked out for me.

"No freaking way,Iz. My mom will kill me when I come home in that. And I don't want to look like a band slut." I protested more to the shorts than the tank top.

"Says the girl that went to Warped Tour in and swim top and shorts. Why is this so different."

"It just is okay. Can I at least have tights to go under the shorts?"

"What color fishnet would you like, Madame?" She said with a terrible french accent while opening up a drawer that was filled with only fishnets. I laughed at her obsession over these things. She wore one at least everyday.

Once she finally deemed me worthy of going to the concert, my hair and makeup done to her liking, we got into the car and drove off to the concert hall in the city. There was still a decent line of people getting last minute tickets for tonight. Good thing we bought early with a meet and greet pass as well.

We parked in a shady looking lot, but it was pretty cheap so yeah. Everyone in line yelled at us until as we walked past them until we flashed our passes. Might want to prepare better next time people.

Other people had the smart idea to pre buy at be able to meet the band, like an hundred other people. I know that isn't all that bad for this town and we were sort of towards the front of line. A lot of people seemed to be clutching different gifts that they hoped to give to their favorite band members. The only thing that we had brought for them were tea biscuits, a running joke that we always had brought them when we came to see them. They sort of remembered us this way, as the two girls that brought them tea biscuits. They were always happy when we showed up.

It seemed like eternity till it was our turn to go and talk to them. Izzy, being the ADD nut bag that she was, kept on try to climb onto my back when we were a few slot before meeting. And they could see her climbing about like a monkey, Jace and Max were getting a kick out of it.

Finally when it was our turn did she get down from my back, only after I walked into the room. She is so lazy sometimes.

"Look, it's tea biscuit girls. I'm sorry, but I just don't remember names at all." Jonathan said when he saw up. Max jumped up and down when we handed him his box of biscuits.

"Look Jace, they got me the ones with the little chocolate bits in them. I can't believe that you guys remembered." He said while attacking Izzy with a hug.

"In all due respect, you are the only one that likes anything other than the plain ones. And I get twenty from each of you, I told you they were going to be here." Jace said from his spot.

"You really thought that we were going to be here tonight?" I asked slyly.

"Any place near this area that we have played, you guys have been here and given us biscuits. I was just hoping that you would break the tradition." He said with a smile across his face.

"Alright, you want your twenty Jace," Jonathan said holding up the bill, "You are going to have to get it yourself." He moved quicker than all of probably thought that he could and stuffed the twenty in the crack between my breasts, only a tiny bit of paper poking out that he might be able to grab. This just turn sexual and weird fast.

"You can keep the money. I know that tea biscuits aren't the cheapest things to get over here." He said to me while Jonathan and Max called him a pussy.

"No you won the beat, it's your to keep. Now get your prize." I teased him on.

He tried his hardest to not touch my boobs. Not that John had left him much of an option to not to. His face was bright red after he finally got the piece of paper. The photographer was snapping photos the entire time, no doubt that this was going to be a headline in whatever they were working for. Aline was going to have a field day out this.

"Shadowhunter you are going on in 15. I suggest that you hurry this up and get backstage." I was assuming this was the band's manager. We all got pictures with the group and individuals with each of them. They signed my shirt and my bag I was wearing. Max gave me and Izzy sloppy kisses on the cheek.

"Hey, before one of us has to leave, name and number please." James said quietly holding out his phone to me. Was Jace Wayland really asking me this?

"How do I know that you aren't some sort of child stalker and will jerk off to me at night?" I said putting my information in along with my picture.

"Because you just did what I asked. Most people wouldn't do that if they were worried about safety. I will text you within the next couple days." He whispered the last bit into my ear before both of us were whisked away by our friends. Then it hit me, was he flirting with me?

Izzy pulled me along till we found our seats. They weren't exactly in front of the stage, but just slightly off to the side by a few feet. This was going to be an awesome concert.

Jace POV

I couldn't believe that I had actually been right in those two girl showing up. I forgot all about them till we were told where the last show was at, then it was an almost immediate reaction. It was the same way for all the other guys, we like those girls.

And the whole reaching down her shirt for the dollar was wrong, but she didn't even really stop it either. Now I was looking down at her contact in my phone with her picture. I must of known her for about two years now and never caught her name. It was Clary.

Will caught me staring at my phone and looked over at my screen. He tutted me over it, saying that it was illegal. Well, either of us knew if she was legal or not. Not that I cared, we could still be friends or something. She seemed like that sort of person that was easy to be around.

After the pre-show chant and shot, we all went on stage one by one. I was the first one on tonight, ripping off the best solo that I could because I had someone to impress tonight. I saw her in the front row of the crowd. I smiled widely at her and pointed at her at the end of my solo. I don't doubt that other girls thought it was for them.

The rest of them came out, making the crowd go fucking nuts as more of us were added to the mix. Tonight I think that they were cheering for Max more than John, which we would hear the queen talk about tonight.

A couple of songs into the set, John got an absolutely smashing idea which he voiced to the audience.

"So everyone here tonight, I have a secret for you. Our dummer here might be getting a girlfriend soon. He will not let me say who she is, but I can tell you that she has been to a couple of our shows before. Would you like to say anything to her if she ever sees this on YouTube or something." He said while holding the Mic up to my face.

"You are a little shit putting me on the spot like this. Hmm hi sweetie. I don't know what part in our relationship we are in with this relationship, but I just to say I love you. Especially if you haven't heard that from me today." I was looking at Clary a bit more than I think that I should have. I didn't live here and who even know if she could ever like me.

"Well isn't that sweet. In tribute to her and all of our girls back home, this is Not The American Average." What a love song to girls everywhere

This show seems to pass so quickly compared to the others. Lights and fire were shooting up all over the place behind me. At least my back wasn't getting cold. I looked at Amber dancing around to the music and singing along with the girl and guy she had come here with. I hope that wasn't her boyfriend.

Then, sadly, we had to leave the stage. I didn't want to. I would of done this all over again so that I could feel the adrenaline that I had felt tonight. I loved it.

I wasted around for as long as I possibly could in the dressing room. I didn't even bother with the booze or the girls that the guys had in the room and bringing on the bus. Finally, I had to get back on the bus to go home.

I was almost to the door when I heard a couple of grunts and moans from around the corner of the building. Curiosity took over me when I heard a faint yell for help. I swung around the corner to see a couple of people crouching over a small form on the ground. One if the people, female, flicked her head up and I remembered her, Clary's friend.

I looked down to see her face bloody and body bruised on the ground. She flipped her head over to see who her friends were staring at.

"Jace, help me please." Clary choked out with blood dripping down her chin.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

I woke up with some heavy mass on top of my arm. And the annoying beeping that was coming from we're even I was. I tried to sit up, but something across my chest kept me from doing so.

"Chill out. Lets get these straps off of you." I heard Izzy say, but I couldn't see anything. I felt the thing across my chest come off as well as some on my legs.

"Great, now that we have solved that issue. Now why can't I freaking see anything?" I was really getting a bit angry.

"The doctor said that you need to keep those eye patches on for at least another hour. They said that your brain is going to be a little bit too sensitive light because of your fall."

"Well my head feels fine, can I please take them off?" I asked

"Only if you want to piss them off." I heard a voice that was slightly foreign to me. But then again, it was a bit hard to place.

"Well then someone help me get these things off because I have no idea how it is all wrapped around my head." Someone peeled the things off of my eyes and I could finally see my surroundings.

It was a hospital, there was no denying that. And I was the patient for this room, dang it. Izzy and Thomas were right by my bedside while there was another form in a chair. Everyone else looked normal and healthy, lucky them.

"I was so worried about you. They re-set your arm into a sling so you should be fine there. And they said you had a tiny concussion but you should be able to go home after they check you."

"I will be gone as soon as they bring in my papers. Your mom is going to be worried sick."

"I already told and convinced her that you are staying over at my house. But mom doesn't exactly know that need to crash at our house and you know how my mom can get." She said awkwardly.

"Then where exactly am I supposed to sleep at? If mom finds out then I am screwed."

"Well, it is already 4 in the morning and they said that you probably will not get out of here till about 8 with all of the tests." The thing in the chair said.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit rudely.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't recognize my voice. Not a lot of people have this thick of an accent." The person rolled over and his face graced the entire room. Jace Wayland was my emergency room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off touring or something. Not sitting in an emergency room."

"Well, most girls would be rather excited to see a rock star sitting by their side after they have been injured enough to break their arm." He said smugly. Crap, my arm.

"What am I going to tell my mom about my arm?! Its not like I can say that it has been broken this entire time." Mom was going to freak.

"That's why I'm going to take you home. I'm going to drop you off and explain that you fell on the way out and broke your arm." Jace said.

"She is going to think that you and I slept together. Not that she would care all that much except for the fact that it is illegal."

"I will make it every clear that I didn't and if I have to I will pretend to have a fiancee." They planned out everything.

"You guys of really been bored because I don't think that Izzy would of helped in in this even if you had made her." Jace smiled at my retort.

"I can't see how you think all the time,Clary. It is such hard work." Izzy said in fake whining and moaning. We all joked around for a bit till a nurse can in and kicked them all so that they could do different test on me.

TIME SKIP

So after a million needles and countless different things that they wanted for me to pick up and put down, they handed over my release forms. Well they actually gave the forms over to Jace because he was the only that was an adult and could sign me out of the hospital. We probably should of thought that out a bit better.

Sadly I had to depart from my friends and head off with an almost complete stranger that I was supposed to expect to return my to my house without out my mom grounding me for the rest of time. Well this is interesting.

He tried to start up a conversation that both of us might be able to get into, but honestly I was not in the talking mood. Getting jumped by people just might do that to you.

But it was also the nerves of that mom and dad just might kill me and him on the spot. They aren't all that strict about the b Iowa ys that I have gone out with, but our age difference and how he looks might give them a coronary.

I gave him standard enough directions to the house. I didn't point out anything significant, hoping that he wouldn't remember where I lived. That would bring whatever you would consider this relationship ten notches up on the creepy scale. But what girl doesn't want for one of her favorite bands to know where she lives. Well this girl doesn't okay.

He pulled into the driveway and I leaped out of the car. I was halfway to the door when my parents walked out of it. I don't really know what shocked them more, the fact that I had a cast or the fact that a tattooed man was driving me home. Now my parents weren't all that strict about boys that I saw or liked, but Jace sort of scared them.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" my dad said pulling me behind him to sort of shield me from him.

"My name is Jace Wayland. I'm the drummer for the band that your daughter was at tonight. Don't worry, I was with her the entire night." Oh he really shouldn't of said that.

"Are you meaning to slept with my daughter. I ought to call the cops on you. You are a child molester." My mom spat at him and gripped me to her as well.

"No no no. I remember Clary's friend, Izzy, calling you last night to tell you that she was at the hospital and that she had a concussion and a broken arm. I was going to talk to you as well but you had to go." He tried to explain through fumbling lips.

"We didn't get any calls and we certainly didn't talk to Izzy. We were told that she was spending the night at Izzy's. If you were lying to me and you were out with this guy all night Clarissa." She started to turn onto me about bad choices when she was cut off.

"I took all of them to the hospital last night because someone got a little too rough in the mosh pits last night and went after random people. Clary got pushed down and someone stepped on her arm. Had I known that you didn't, I would of had you there in a heartbeat. Nothing happened or will happen between your daughter and I. I have someone back home." Well that crushed my spirits a little more than what it should of.

"That still doesn't excuse why you didn't call us last night to tell us that you were in the hospital. And why aren't Izzy or Alec with you?"

"I was knocked unconscious, I couldn't call you. I have only been awake for about five hours and most of that time they have been performing tests and stuff on me. I couldn't exactly pick up my phone."

"I knew that I shouldn't of let you go to that dangerous concert. Now look at you, beaten and broken." She said tutting over the state of my hair and clothes.

"I could have broken a bone or gotten a concussion anywhere mom. Besides it was one idiot that freaked everyone out." I said while letting her continuing on with trying to fix me.

"Well that doesn't explain to why he is here, now does it?" My dad said, still angry.

"If you could just let me come inside, I can explain all of this to you. Clary doesn't know most of it either. Might as well here it from someone that does." Jace said calmly. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, my dad shook his head yes extremely slowly, like he was still making up his mind.

When we all settled in the living room and mom had brought out coffee for all of us, to which I turned down, we started to get into what happened. Of course it was an edited version of what had actually happened. I would just get the truth from Izzy the next time that I saw her. But still it did sound rather interesting. He even added a call from his girlfriend to make that seem more believable. But it could of been real because I don't know anything about him all that much.

Finally my parents seemed to accept what he was feeding them. They still weren't all that happy, but I still had a good chance of seeing the sun sometime soon for things other than school. And I had a feeling that I was going to be able to keep my phone if I was ever in another emergency.

I did the polite thing and walked our guest back out to his car, my parents were obviously watching out of the front window while I did so. I tried to play it off really cool, but was one thing that I really wasn't capable of doing.

"Sorry about how I was in the car ride here. I know that you were trying, but I was just a little mad at stupid little things when I should of been grateful." I said bashfully

"Don't sweat yourself about it. We all get mad at ourselves every now and then. I'm just glad to see that you are in one piece." His smile was heartwarming, making me smile as well.

"Anyway, thanks for taking care of me and covering for me. I owe you big time." Not that a small unless girl like me could ever really do anything for a rock star like him.

"Yeah you do. I will text you when that will be. Give me a couple of days to get used to living in Texas again and I will let you know. And don't think that you have anyway of getting out of this. I know where you live."

"Great, I now have a stalker that is an international rock star. I'm going to make all of the girls jealous." I said smugly

"Yes you will. And I better go before your parents think that there is anything up between the two of us."

He finished and I just couldn't help but to pull him into a hug. I knew that dad wouldn't like it, but I would just pass it off as a thank you. That would make it completely harmless, right? It didn't really matter to me because in the next couple of days I had a sort of date with Jace Wayland. All the other girls in the world can be jealous now.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

So two days after the concert and the hospital, Jace had kept true to his word and today we out going out to dinner. Now my parents didn't exactly know about this, they thought that I was going to work on some project that I made up with Izzy. And Izzy didn't have a clue what was going on.

Hopefully this wouldn't turn out how the whole hospital fiasco did. I was going to walk over to Izzy's, two streets away, when Jace would pick me up just around the corner of the street where he couldn't be seen from the house. Spend about an hour or two with him and have him drop me back off on the corner before sundown.

So it really was a watertight plan if they didn't call Izzy's parents. Which they wouldn't because I was allowed to keep my phone. I'm surprised that they let me go to Izzy's since I was on probation. It wasn't struck by any means but it could be a butt when you were trying to secretly plan an outing.

I feel a bit of guilt for lying to my parents about this, but in three months when I turn 18 then they can't really tell me what to do. Even if I'm still going to be living in their house until the next year when I graduate. I still felt a little bit sad even if it wasn't that harmful of a lie.

And so I don't draw suspicious looks of going to school normal and going over to Izzy's looking a bit more prim and proper. So I went to school looking nicer today, saying that they might be taking pictures of the classes that I was in today. Then all that I would have to do is retouch what I have already had on. Killing two birds with one stone.

But still, dressing up did become a bit of a hassle when you didn't even know what restaurant you were going to eat at. I shot him a text while I was getting ready, hoping that he was up to see it in time:

_Hey, I need to know how to dress for school today since I'm wearing the outfit to both._

I waited for almost a literal second when I got an answer back from him.

_About what you would wear to a nice nice dinner or interview. But not red carpet ready._

Good because even if I was going on a red carpet date with him, I probably wouldn't end up going because that just see me like entirely too much work. It is sad when you would turn down a rockstar because you are just that lazy.

I stuck to a dress that I had worn a couple of times before to school on days that I didn't have to dress up. Of course I to wrap myself in a little cardigan considering that fact that the dress showed my shoulders. And heaven forbid we couldn't do that. All because soon guys can't control their boners if they see upper arms.

Well anyway, I looked killer. It was an outfit that I knew worked on me, but I was never one for dresses. I normally saved them for special occasions or if I was too lazy to do laundry. No one would even really bat an eye at me for looking like this. The tights that I had picked out might, but other than that I was fine.

Well school was fine like I had expected. Other than some of the looks guys gave for the tights, I was golden. I got a decent amount of compliments from the normal girls on the dress or my shoes. But waiting for five to roll around was killing me.

I tried working on the homework that the teachers had actually assigned. Sadly that only lasted for a bit. I tried to distract myself with YouTube, but that only ending up with me looking up videos of Jace to see what he was like. I stopped myself because who knows what the media changes about. I had to settle on painting my nails and reading a book.

Finally it was time to go and get my sort of date with Jace. I kissed mom and the cheek and told her that I should be back by nine. I strode out of the house briskly and practically ran down the street when I saw his car.

He gave me a big toothy smile when I hopped in the car quickly. I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands in embarrassment. He tried to pull my hands away, but that wasn't working to well for him.

"Two seconds into this and I'm already making a complete fool of myself. Might as well drive me back home because the night is going down hill from here." I said finally taking my hands away from my face. Slapping into my hands may of not been the best idea with an arm cast on. I knew that my forehead was going to be sore for a while.

"No, it was adorable to see you get all excited about it. Most girls just try and keep it all bottled in." He said calmly. He looked so put together compared to me in a white button up, black vest and a pair of skinny jeans. He probably just threw it on and looked amazing.

"Well if you think that was adorable, then you should've seen the little panic attack that I had about twenty minutes ago. Cuteness overload." I said gesturing with my hand my shakiness.

"That would've been fucking sexy in my book then. Don't worry about being nervous. Just think of me as one of your friends that you want to date and that you are hanging out with them. It shouldn't be all that difficult." His going in was still wide.

"Yeah, only this friend is a rockstar and has probably been on other dates that might be better." And he probably got places with those girls because it was legal.

"Well with the evening that I have planned, we will just have to wait and see." He rubbed my knee assuring that it would be fine.

Jace POV

I was freaking the fuck out about what I was going to do with Clary. We had already set a date for this Friday to go and hang out. She said to hang out and I don't really know what way that she meant by that. I was just planning on this being a date between the two of us.

First off was what we were going to do exactly. I didn't want to take her mini golfing or some generic thing like that. Clary wasn't a generic. A dinner and would be nice right? I can't really call any of the band because most of us aren't really relationship people even if we are in them. I called one of the only people that could actually help me.

"Hey mom." Oh I hoped that she could help me.

"Hello Jace. What made you call?" She asked in her sweet polite voice.

"There is this girl that I'm going to take out in a couple days. Not really as a date, but not as friends. Sort of testing the waters so to say. Would a dinner and show be a good idea for a first thing?" I asked quickly

"Well that all depends on the girl. What is she like Jace?" Now she was actually listening and interested in our conversation.

"She is like me. She likes my band and we have meet a couple of times prior to tonight."

"Dinner and a show sounds like a good idea, but what about just dinner. Then after dinner you and her can walk around that cute little town you live in. Take her down to the shore of the lake. She would really love that." And mom was to the rescue, just like most times.

"Thanks mom. You are a lifesaver, you know that right?"

"Oh course I am. That is what moms do. Now I going to say this once. You aren't on a real date with this girl. Even if you are, you do not sleep with this girl. You sleep with her when she is comfortable with the idea." Trust me mom, if I did I would probably just go to jail.

"You taught me better than that, mom. Look I have to go, I love you and give everyone else my love too."

"I love you too. Treat that girl good now." She warned me one last time before hanging up. Classic mom.

Now down to dinner and were to eat. Crap, did she even eat meat or was she vegan. I can't ask because that would just ruin the surprise. Luckily enough there was a four star restaurant only twenty minutes away that catered to all food types, only in Texas. Great, reservations at 5:30 for two under a fake name of course.

Then the lake shore was only about another ten from there. Everything seemed to be lining up pleasantly. Now hopefully the paparazzi wouldn't show up and ruin it for us. And if her face got out to the media, living hell would consume her life. And she didn't need that for how young she was.

She had texted me on the day of our date, trying to figure out how to dress for this evening. I had to be selective about what I was telling her so that she couldn't really figure anything out, not that I was assuming that she trying to. I spent most of the day with Max at my house, trying to make sure that I had all of my detail down pack.

Mostly trying to figure out if they would be able to track me down tonight, while on my date. Thank goodness that there wasn't any hint that I was doing anything tonight. Most of the time bands stayed pretty down after a tour so they would only think that it was normal.

Still Max had done all that I could do in keeping me sane. Going out with me to order a couple flowers for our table, helping me figure out what to wear and him insisting on going to the drugstore to pick up condoms. I had explained to him that it was not going to happen in a million year, but he still insisted on going. He came out brandishing the box like an idiot and making people look at him and me.

He left when I went to go and pick Clary up. He wished me luck, then taking it back. He said that I would kill it, but I wasn't so sure about this.

But all of my worry finally melted when she ran and jumped into the car, grinning like an idiot. Noticing what she did, she tried to hide, but that did work out all that well for her.

I eventually got her back to normal and drove off to the restaurant. She was the one that said she was nervous. Sweetheart, I have more reason to be nervous. If I was caught with you, then I was the one that was going to jail. But I had a feeling that she was probably worth the time in jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and enjoy my little minions**

* * *

Jace POV

We got to the restaurant, I don't know the name because honestly I was worrying about if I could walk right without tripping over my feet or hitting the pavement wrong. That would just be too embarrassing for a first date. I kept on looking around to see if any vans filled with people wielding cameras and microphones would pop out of nowhere. Luckily, none did.

We were seated as soon as I rattled off the name that I had given to them. Of course, some people that were still waiting gave a little bit of tut when they saw that we got go ahead of them. It is this magical thing called reservations that allow you to do make.

"So Martin Adams, is there anything that you want to tell me like where exactly did you put my date, Jace Wayland." She asked with curious eyes.

"When we want to go out and not be followed or anything, we have to use fake names most of the time. Martin Adams is just my alter ego."

"So tell me more about this Martin Adams. He sounds so fascinating." She cupped her face ok ng her hands with elbows propped up on the table.

"Well, Martin is originally from England in a small little town that most people don't know about. Martin is 22 years old. He plays drums for this band called Shadowhunter. Oh and he is single." I said cleverly

"Its good to know that." She said with a sexy smile.

"So what about you? Any secret names for yourself that I should know about?" I said arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nope, just a girl from a small Texas town that you have probably never heard of. I'm currently a student at this thing called high school. Single and I'm going to be 18 in a couple months." That part seemed promising.

"Is that so. I just might have to tell my friend Jace about you when you turn 18. I'm pretty sure that you are his type." Lay on the charm nice and thick.

"Oh is that so. I'm pretty sure that this Jace sounds interesting. I'm sure that I could probably squeeze him somewhere into my busy schedule." This girl was a grade A tease.

"I'm sure that he will be bouncing off the walls when he finds out. Now what looks good to you because I'm hungry." I said opening the menus that they had set down in front of us. Just then, a waiter can out to come and get our drink order which I took the liberty of picking.

"A bottle of Tantara 2010 Solomon Hills Vineyard Pinot Noir in a bucket. Two glasses." The waiter looked a stunned at me. I bet that he did even think that I knew the difference between white and red wine. Clary sat gapping over at me.

"Close your mouth darling. You are going to catch flies." I said to her

"I'm underage, Jace. Are you expecting to drink that entire bottle of wine by yourself?" She lean over across the table and whispered at me.

"Don't worry. You look older than 21 right now so you are fine. And if they have a trouble with it, then I will only have a glass. Look, here it comes now." The waiter set down the bucket and pore each of us a glass. I gave her an "I told you so" look over him while he was bent over.

Clary POV

"Are you determined to get me in trouble? My mom will be able to smell the alcohol on me." I said eyeing the glass of wine that was set in front of me while he took a swig of his.

"No she will not. Not with the food tonight and we can always get you some mouthwash if you really need it. Just try a sip, that's all I'm asking."

"This may make me seem really childish, but I haven't ever had alcohol before outside of church. And church wine is horrid." I said mumbling. Gosh, I must seem like the lamest person in the world.

"Oh I didn't even think about it. If you don't want to then you don't have to. Some people just don't like alcohol." He said sweetly while rubbing my hand across the table.

"Thank you." I gave him one of the sweetest smiles that I could manage, but it probably just came out as some weird forced smile.

" Can I ask about that? About how you have not had any drink before. Surely you have been to a party with it there and I know that you have been to the shows." He questioned.

"I don't really go to parties. I get invited sometimes through Izzy, but I don't normally end up going. I never saw a real reason to drink and the fact that my parents would kill me if they found out I had."

"So I'm assuming that your parents are strict. Let me guess, Catholic right?" He said pointing at me and my cardigan.

"Is it all that obvious? I would say that they are strict, they just like to hold a certain standard over the family."

"I would not of been able to tell if I hadn't meet your parents before this. So you are telling me that you never once have let yourself drink? Polar opposites we are when I was your age."

"To be far, you were a rockstar when you were my age. Unless you count mass, then no. They pour water into the water to dilute the wine anyway."

He sat gaping, mouth wide open, at me. "However I might try to get you to, don't let me actually get you to drink this stuff. There need to be more girls like you around." And that brought back more embarrassment and blushing.

"I never thought that someone could actually get me to blush this much. That only time I can think that I had to this extent was when I a pool party and someone pulled the strings of my top apart. Everyone almost saw my chest." Why was I telling him this?

"I would of paid to see that. Except maybe it your top had actually fallen off." That got the both of us laughing.

"I bet that you would have. So anything look all that interesting to you?" I said while glancing down at my menu. I heard him mumble under his breath, but nothing much more that. I really didn't feel like asking him to speak up either.

I finally decided on a pasta dish with about different types of seafood. I loved seafood anyway so that is perfectly fine with me. Jace followed the whole seafood thing with mussels and clams.

When they brought our food out, it looked like it could feed a small army. I knew right away that I wasn't going to be able to eat all of this. But it was worth a try, wasn't it.

Mine was delicious, but like I had predicted, I hadn't been able to finish it. But I still had a bit off food left off, great this was going to put a whole in my story. I will just say that Izzy's family went out to dinner and I went with them.

Jace had tried to teach me how to eat clams and mussels. That was a lot different than I thought that it would of been. The mussels were fine because you got to eat them with a fork. But the clams were just plain out weird.

First off they can in half shells, so when you pick one of them up you had to be careful in making sure that all of it didn't fall out that edges. Then, the whole consumption process was weird. You had to tip back that shell and head at the time. It wasn't to liquidity, but it also wasn't one of them most solid foods that I have ever eaten either.

After the first one, I shook my head violently no in protest. Pretty sure that I wasn't going to do that again. And that caused another laughing fit between the two of us. We were starting to get a couple of stares from around the restaurant because I guess that we were being a bit louder than the average guest. Oh get over it people, we are just trying to have a good time. The waiter tried to get us to order dessert, but I was stuffed past my limits already.

He lead me back to the car and drove in the opposite direction that we had come from. I tried to get him to tell me where we were going, but he refused to to tell me once again.

He pulled up to the old lake that everyone liked to hang out during spring break and during the summer heat. It wasn't really even a lake, it always seemed to go on for too long to be a lake. It had its own board walk that hosted a couple of average rides and carnival games. In a less than three months, this place was going to be packed to the very last spot. But right now, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"I probably should've told you not to wear heels tonight." He said with a god I'm stupid look on his face. I looked down at my heels then the sand. This might not be the best of combinations.

I slipped my shoes off and stuck them on my seat and looked at him with what I was hoping was an "any more problems" look. He chuckled and slid his shoes and socks off as well, putting them on the drivers side of the bench seat.

I bolted down to wear the sand hit the water. Sadly Jace had beat me to it and was waiting for me at the end of my stretch if running. He caught me before I could go into the water, which was probably pretty cold, and swung me around.

"Well if you were the one wearing the dress, then I'm pretty sure that you would be a little bit slower than what you normally are." I said into his ear.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Clary." He said simply back.

"So are you going to carry me along the beach or am I going to have to actually walk at some point?" I asked curiously as we had already started to move.

"Well that all depends on." "What does it depend on." I asked with a little smile on my lips.

"On how bad I want to let go of you. And right now, those chances are looking pretty slim. So I suggest that you get comfy." And so I did. I kicked my legs up for him to catch so that he was carrying me like a giant baby. I folded myself up even more so that I snuggled into his chest even more.

And we walked like that for a decent amount of time. Until I realized that I was going to have to be home in about 30 minutes or so minutes. So we hauled butt back to the car and all the way to the end of the street. I had about ten minutes before curfew, but I don't want mom to get suspicious of me. Then it would be no seeing James ever.

"I had a really great time. I think that this is something that I could do again." I said.

"You think. Wow you are pretty cocky to think that I might just wait around for your call. Is that what you think that I do all day?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Of course it is. You wouldn't have a life without me. I will text you as soon as I know when I can see you again." I said with my hand on the handle, ready to leave.

"Just one more thing." He said leaning closer to me. Please don't kiss me, I don't know how. He planted a soft kiss on my right cheek, then the left one. They were each gentle and soft. I was floating on cloud nine. I knew he saw my idiot smile before we said our last goodbyes and I departed from the car.

I stopped by the craft room really quickly to tell her that I was home and getting in the shower. After I did shower, to get rid of the smell of man and salt water, I lied down on my bed pretending to be asleep. But all I could think about was the fact that Jace Wayland had kissed me on my cheeks and wanted to see me again. I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep with a giant smile on my lips because I woke up still smiling the next morning.

* * *

**So what did you all think of this? I love the reviews that I got from you guys mostly the one that knew "Not The American Average" as the love song of story. You are abosulty awesome. I'm seriously happy with the story so far and how you guys are reacting to it. Please tell me if you have any concerns with the story or anything else. I am working on make sure that my chapters are longer for the people that want that. I'm aiming for at least 2,000 words for each chapter. I love you my little minions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and enjoy my little minions**

* * *

Clary POV

"Good morning mom. Isn't it just lovely day." I said as I strode into the kitchen. I think might of scared her a bit because she looked at me a bit funny.

"Since when are you so perky in the morning? Normally you are throwing a fit over the fact that you have to leave your bed."

"I don't know. I don't know that. I just might of gotten a good nights rest or my brain never really went to sleep. So I heard that you went on a date last night with dad."

"Yes I did. We left your brother here over and went to to that cute little dinner on the edge of town. It felt as if we were on high school again." Her smile as almost identical to mine last night.

"It is great to see you so happy mom. You should do that every Friday night with dad. Your own little date night to look forward to." Then I could look forward to more dates with Jace It was a win win situation.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a terrible idea Clary. Thank you for it. So do you have anything planned for today."

"No not really, but Izzy mentioned last night that she might want to go shopping with some of her babysitting money. She says that she wants to get a new swimsuit before all of the good ones are gone." It was true about the whole wanting a swimsuit. We had been talking about it last period of the school day.

"Do you need one for this year? Because if you are going out to get her's, you might as well pick your own out." She said sliding some waffles down to me.

"You are really going to let me pick out my swimsuit by myself?" I said really excited. She almost always had a say in what I wore.

"By the time that you can wear the swimsuit, you will probably be an adult. I can't tell you what to wear from there. And I trust that you will not pick anything too showy." In secret code that meant I don't want to see boobs or butt. It can all be managed if I looked enough.

"Great I will go call her now." I walked into the hall and pulled out my phone to call her. I really wasn't one of those people that liked to text everyone. I like to call people, texting didn't really even feel like a conversation to me. After the first couple rings she finally picked up.

"You know most kids tend to sleep in on the weekend. Why couldn't you just be one of those kids that do that?" She said groggy.

"Because then I would miss all of the fun things in the world. My mom said that I could go shopping, what time do you want to head out?"

"Give me an hour. We will honk when we are at your house." I knew that we meant Izzy and Alec. It would be a little strange having him there, but livable. I yelled that Izzy was getting me in an hour and headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

The only bad thing about going shopping was the constant pulling stuff over your head and your hair getting messed up. The normal thing to do was a ponytail, but I'm to stubborn for that.

Instead I straighten all of my hairs to perfection. Just throw on some skinnies and a band shirt and you are set. And my legs were already shaved from the dress, score.

Twenty later I was in the car, riding to the nearest mall quick was about ten minutes away. I know that it isn't too far, but it would be better if our town had a mall. Or just a Hot topic because that is where I get almost everything there. With the exclusion of church clothes because those wouldn't cut it. Now, time to shop.

Lets just say that Izzy isn't the quickest shopper in the world, but at least she wasn't the slowest. She was just very detail oriented when it comes to something that can show off her body. Now her parents weren't all the strict with her as mine were with me.

We ended up probably trying on twenty different suits and she was still having some difficulty picking out. I on the other hand had found mine in an almost instant. A simple black swimsuit that covered the bits that should be covered which made me and should make my mom happy.

Alec had to go and start his shift over at Spencer's, so it looked like we had a bit of time. She was still in the dressing room when I spotted another swimsuit.

It was so cute, but oh so revealing. There was no way that mom would ever let me go out in this. I probably couldn't even get myself to go out in. Strapless, tie together sides and the front of the top held together by a tiny piece of metal. Yeah there was no way that I could go out.

"See something that you like, love?" A deep voice sounded behind me. I whipped around to see the undeniable smile of Jace.

"What are you doing here? Someone could recognize you here." I said quietly. He had shades over his eyes and a hood pulled over his hair. Most people would of thought he was a regular adult, but the people at hot topic would definitely recognize him.

"Well, if you don't want for people to be able find you, then don't let Izzy check you into everywhere you go on Facebook. That is how creeper can find you."

"It isn't polite to refer to yourself in first person Jace." I said rather cleverly or at least I thought that I was.

"I just couldn't resist love. Now, do you want the swimsuit or not?" He said into my ear.

"I do, but my parents wouldn't be all that happy with me if they had found out the I had bought something that exposes so much skin. And I really don't need to push their buttons anymore than I already have." I said honestly, settling into the arms he put around me.

"What if I bought it for you and keep it at my house if you like. You could wear it when you go swimming with me or you go without your parents. I could be the secret keeper." He said and made me chuckle.

"Yeah, that is a great idea. Leave two things that can determine my size at your house. And that was all smooth about how you tried to get me to come over, love." I said turning around to look at his face.

"Can't blame me for trying. But why not, I promise to not look at it unless you are wearing it. And if it makes you uncomfortable, then I will not even look then."

"No can do, love. Besides the one that I just bought is plenty sexy in my book." I said taunting him.

"Damn it, you mean that I missed 'accidentally' stumbling into your dressing room while you were getting changed? I always have to worst luck." He said shaking his head.

"Yes you did, buddy boy. Now go before someone recognizes you. I will text you tonight about when we can meet up again."

"Obviously you missed it before, so I will make it a bit more obvious. I was inviting you back to my house for a date right now." He said a little sternly.

"And I would leave with you in an instant, but I'm here with Izzy. I would be a terrible best friend if I left her by herself to pick out a swimsuit. She would hate me for ever." I said earnestly.

"Is this Izzy driving a wedge between us? Please say it isn't so." He said dramatically and grasped his heart.

"No she isn't you big baby. Now suck it up and get home. I don't want the paparazzi swarming around here and catch us." I said pushing him towards the door a bit. He leaned back in.

"The paparazzi aren't going to find me today. I tweeted this morning that I would be at the lake we were at last night. And trust me, they will all be there wanting shirtless picture of me. Imagine the money they could make off of them selling them to the public."

"Like there aren't enough shirtless pictures of you in circulation. You don't even wear shirts while you are on stage or outside for that fact. So I don't see why they want those pictures."

"Because I said that I would be working out. Now they are selling pictures of my rippling six pack and cording muscles. And all the fangirls that are there will stall them even more."

"Well, if I end up in the tabloids again, Jace Wayland, I will end you. Because one of these days they are going to be able to get a solid picture of me and you doing something couple. And you are going to be the one to face my father's wrath."

"Sweetie, I have been through a couple of father's wrath. I'm pretty sure that this is the last one that I will ever have to go through. Besides, I'm pretty sure that whatever your father might put me through would be completely worth it."

"I will hold you to that. Now go before Izzy comes out and sees you. I still haven't told her about the date and I don't intend to anytime soon. Because I need to make sure that she is going to be able to keep her trap shut."

"Okay Clary. I will text you later tonight." He leaned in, kissed my cheek and backed out of the store. I did my best to control my smile before Izzy could step out and see me. And luck for me, she didn't see Jace.

"Who was that person you were just talking to?" A voice said. I turned and Izzy was wearing a dark purple suit that matched her perfectly. That girl thought herself as royalty all the time and what better than the royal color to suit her.

"Just some guy that saw me from the window and thought that he should tell me that I was cute. I wasn't all that interested in him. But, I am in that swimsuit. I think that is the one."

"I know, don't I just look fabulous. And he must of been one heck of a boy to get Clary Morgenstern to blush. We might have to find that boy and give him an award. But, for now we will just gawk at me." She said modeling it off in the store. And just like that the whole Jace/stranger thing was forgotten. Thank god for her ADD.

* * *

**Hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review. Love you my little minions**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

There is always a really bad thing at the end of the weekend, school. And I like school, but somethings are just a little bothersome. I was walking down the hall when all of the sudden, Shadowhunter came blasting from somewhere near me. I didn't know that someone besides Izzy, Alec or me actually like that music. Then it dawned on me finally, its my ringtone idiot. I pulled it out, answered without looking at the I.D. on it and towards the doors of the school were it was quieter.

"Hello." I said simply because nine out of ten it was a telemarketer on the other. Might as well be nice to them.

"I'm sorry because you are probably in school but I got worried when you didn't text me. I didn't know if you forgot for a couple days or something happened to you." It was Jace on the other end, cute little bastard.

"I'm so sorry. Izzy completely distracted me from remembering anything from that day. Remind me to never get hyped up on sugar and then jump on a trampoline. That was not a smart choice on my end. But I'm fine, love."

"I was just making sure. So, I'm guessing that you are at school right now, do I have to hang up?"

"Nope, you got me right before I walked into study hall. Good thing we can use our phones in this class. Otherwise, the two of us would be in some trouble. And you better not come between me and my perfect behavior awards." I said happily, taking my normal seat away from everyone else who were all clustered together at different cafeteria tables.

"Duly noted sweetie, I promise to do my best on not getting you in trouble. Well I just got extremely lucky. Maybe I should consider doing this everyday. That way I can make sure that you don't forget me."

"I promise that I will not forget you. I'm sort of free this Friday. I'm going to Izzy's volleyball game that night and I could really use someone to talk to while I'm there." Oh I hoped that he would agree to it.

"Do you think they would let me in with all of the tattoos that I have. They might throw me out because I look to scary for them." He said with a playful tone.

"Not if you wore a hoodie like at the mall. Put a beanie on your head and not really talk to anyone, you should be golden. No one listens to Shadowhunter in this hicksville. "

"Well I guess that could work. But, I am a male model as well. So I can't really guarantee anything. But, I have to protect my girl of anything happens to her. That is the sort of thing boyfriends do, right? What kind of guy would I be then?"

"Shouldn't you know that. You're the one that probably had more relationships than me because I'm coming up with a big old goose egg. A big old nada." I said cheerfully to him.

"I wouldn't know. I just never really wanted or need to be in a relationship. But you missy, are a special case."

"How so? Pretty sure that there could of been at least ten there slutty guys that you could have hooked up with any time on that tour.."

"Because I saw you and thought 'if you let this one get by without trying then you are fucking stupid'. You never ever forgot what each of us liked and none of us really forgot you, but we did need a little bit of reminded on the venue that we were at. And I figured that I might want to sweep you up before one of the other guys tries to."

"It feels good to be a special case to someone. And just to let you know, Seb feels more like he could be my brother than my boyfriend. And I'm happy that you swept me up like a cupcake before the rest of the guys could." He was being sweet again.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Not to complain, but they make these things seem a lot easier in the movies and stuff. Just let me know if I'm doing something that you don't like because I will probably not even know that I'm doing it."

"Trust me I will, so Friday at 4:30, pick me up around the corner again. Jeans and a hoodie, and red for school colors if you have one. Might as well play the part if someone does happen to stop us and question."

"Is that all your highness? Would you like for me to give pure silk blankets and pillows so that you are in comfort." He asked in an even thicker accent.

"Yes, but one more request sire. Hold my hand throughout the game?" I asked in a weary voice, hoping that he wouldn't turn me down on this.

"Well, now it will not be romantic, but I will still do it to make you happy. Any others?"

"Try to keep the swearing to a minimum please. Getting kicked out really sucks. Because I don't want to be known as the girl those boyfriend got kicked out of a volleyball game for swearing."

"I will try my best, love. For you, I will try with the best of my ability."

"Thanks sweetie. I have to go now because the teacher is tell me to get off my phone. I pinky promise you through this phone I will text you tonight."

"Okay love, I'm holding you to that. Now get back to class and do homework before you get in trouble. Don't pick stupid answers." I ended the call before I could make a snide comment back and continue the conversation further. I cracked open my trig book and started working on the problems. The great straightwardness of trigonometry, always there to greet people with open arms. No wonder why all of the kids in school were just dying to get into this elite classroom. (if you can't hear the sarcasm, then I think that you should see doctor.

I was finally finished with my math and halfway through grammar when someone slammed their books down on my table, startling me. I looked up to see the person that I hated the most, Aline.

"What are you doing over here? Don't you have gossip to talk about with your friends, not bug me."

"I don't know if you are deaf, but the teacher moved me back here for the rest of the month. Like I would ever come here out of free will. You are the last person that I want to sit by. I dont want to be possessed by Satan and carry the anti-christ."

I was going to have to sit by Aline for two weeks. I might as well have a seat reserved for me in hell, that was probably less painful. Please let this be one of her cruel jokes.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is this another one of your jokes that you like to pull on me? And I don't even believe in the devil or God. So, I would tell you to go to Hell, but that wouldn't even work for me." I asked.

"No, if I wanted to pull a prank on you it would so much better than this. Anyway, I'm always away from the people I trick when it happens to me. Makes me look innocent. And the music that you listen to says differently."

"Why we you telling me this? I could just run along to the dean and tell him all of this to get you in trouble. I could get you kicked out of every school in the district, maybe even the state."

"Because last year you were voted least likely to talk in a crowded room. There is no way that they would ever believe you. I go to church every single weekend and volunteer with the old smelly people, while you have done nothing. Now would you shut up I have some math to do." She said rather rudely. Good, I never wanted to talk to you in the first place. I just a feeling that she was going to mess everything up for me.

Time skip

"I can't believe that they made you sit next to that witch. I wouldn't even of been able to last two minutes next to her." Izzy ranted as we walked to her house after school. This time we were actually going to work on homework.

"Seriously. I just don't want her to get into any of my stuff. And it sucks because then I call people in that class and I don't want for her to overhear them. Next thing I know is that she is posting all of my secrets all over FaceBook and the school newspaper. " My new conversations with Jace, I mean.

"Speaking of calls, I know that a certain rockstar was supposed to call you a couple of days after the hospital. So did he hold up his end of the promise? And you are lucky, only five people buy the paper and they only use it to roll their blunts." So she did know a bit about Jace.

"Yes he has. And he was very sweet about it." I said simply.

"And what had come out of this talk between the two of you? I'm dying to know." She said with big puppy eyes. We were finally in her room when I answered her question.

"A first date and one coming up. That is what I got out of our conversations okay. The date was nice and I'm hoping that the second one is even better. " I said just quiet enough for only her to hear.

"What?! My best friend had a date with THE Jace Wayland and you never told me. I didn't know that you could be so cruel. And to never even tell me that you and second one coming up, you just want me to murder some to figure it out." She was jumping up and down and dancing wildly.

"I told him I didn't want to make a giant deal out of it. If I would've told someone, then I was afraid that it was going to to get out to the press." I said from her bed while she logged into her computer, probably to blog about my date on tumblr.

"Uhh if you wanted to keep it a secret, then that ship has sailed. Sources say that the drummer for Shadowhunter, Jace Wayland, was seen leaving a restaurant with a lady that sources confirmed wasn't a family member of the Waylands. We have not yet gotten a hold or confirmation from either of the two." She said.

I bolted off the bed and over to her. Big and blown up on her screen was a picture of me and Jace together and the story followed. The picture wasn't all that great. You could barely mark out Jace, even if you did know him. So hopefully no one had a guess to who I was.

I picked up my phone and dialed Jace's number as quick as I could. Luckily he was one to always pick up the phone rather quickly.

"Hello love. I thought that you were going to text, not call me." His cheery voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, but we have a bit of an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Now he was starting to sound a little scared.

"They have a picture of you and me at dinner. They know about us." Yeah, just a little bit of an emergency

"Well the picture is so bad you can barely tell that is me, so that is a good thing. It is one in a million that will figure out who it is. And if they start to get close, I can just say that it is an old friend from England that I was catching up with." He said calmly

"I'm terrified they will figure that it was me. My parents will kill me if they found out that I lied to them."

"I promise that it will be okay. I promised from the beginning that people will not know about us until you were ready to go public. I keep my word on things."

"Okay, what should I do in the mean time so that they can't figure anything out?"

"Act like you are hearing this for the first time and you are a normal fan. Act happy for this new couple but a little jealous that it isn't you like all of the other girls. But please don't defend yourself on it. Then they can figure out it was you."

"Okay, thank you sweetie."

"You are welcome love. And don't think that this means that you are off the hook with our date on Friday. We are just going to have to be care."

"Yes sir. Friday at 4:30. By the way, Izzy knows that you are going to be there on Friday. She says thanks for you going to cheer her on."

"Tell her I said anytime." I told her and she cake up laughing saying yes.

"She said thank you. Now, I have to do homework now. I don't need to fail history."

"Okay love. Go and study, get all A's and all of the other stuff that people say."

"Okay. Bye" I hung up on him and Izzy was looking at me all weird.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, it is just so weird to imagine you have a boyfriend, especially one that is famous. I always thought that you would just get stuck with my brother."

"Ewww, why your brother of all people?" Seriously he was like my brother.

"Because then we could both be sisters. But you married to my brother would be extremely weird to see. Well now you don't have to."

"I never would of. And I can't believe that you thought that I might die alone. What do you think I have you for?"

"I always thought that you just kept me around for my beautiful looks and amazing fashion sense." I snickered at that.

"Yeah, that is the exact reason that I kept you around for nine years, so that I could borrow your clothes."

"Thats one of the main reasons why I kept you around. I always love to wear your leather jackets more than mine."

"Oh I feel so loved." I said with fake woundedness.

"As well as you should. Go and cry to your rockstar boyfriend missy." She said throwing a pillow at me.

"As if, now get to work before my mom comes up and yells at is for not working."

"Sir yes sir." I salute her and pulled out my books, fun.

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell me." I chuckled when I heard her whisper that.

* * *

**Hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think or what I should change. I really do take inputs into consideration. I read all reviews and answer everything as long as you are logged in. I don't judge on anything that you say to me or about the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is what an American high school looks like. Its a lot different from what we have in England. There tends to be a bit more snogging." Jace said as we walked into the gymnasium which was full of stomping kids.

"That did you think that it would look like? Lot of cheerleaders running around stripping, nerds hanging out in the corner figuring out math problems and touchy feeling couples making out in the corners of the gym trying not to get caught by the principal." I said as we weaved through the crowd, try to find our way to the steps.

"Honestly, I did. I was expecting what they show in the horror movies. Except I think that this is so much worst than what I thought that I was going to be." We finally got up the steps and sat in the far corner away from the rowdy people.

"So you expected my high school to seem perfectly normal on the outside, but really is filled with sex, drugs, alcohol and a masked murderer. Because that make so much sense Jace. Glad that you did your research. Don't you remember your high school life?" I said teasingly.

"In my defense, I watched horror movies to try and get an idea of what I was getting myself into, but maybe horror wasn't the best genre to choose for study. And I was homeschooled for all of school, I never had to worry about all of this. How do you think I got so good at the drums? Practice for about an hour and a half each day."

"Probably. So do I need to give you a rundown of how this school works or should I let you try and figure it out by yourself. Because can be a pretty big painful stick up the butthole."

"Well I can guess that the girls in the skirts and half shirts are the school sluts. Those guys over in that corner are the nerds. And I'm guessing that everyone one else just sort of falls into the nobodies."

"Right on the dot. Although if you don't want you reputation ruined here you stay away from Izzy, Alec and me. We are the devil worshippers you know." I wiggled my fingers in a somewhat evil way.

"Well then count me into your group of Satanist. If they have girls as cute of you, I could sacrifice someone if I need to just to be in." I giggled then heard a sound of disgust from behind us.

"Ugg, seriously Clary. It is bad enough I have to sit next to you, now you are dragging more of your freaks into this school. Are you even old enough to have tattoos anyway? I bet you probably sold drugs and women to get them." I don't see how any of her ex boyfriend's got sick and tired of that musical voice of hers.

"Why, were you looking to buy some so your boyfriend doesn't think that you are a stuck up bitch? Oh, just go back to trying to not trip on your heels Aline. We didn't ask nor want for your opinion on us. So if you could please leave." I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Not until your friend covers all of his tattoos. The school had a strict policy on body modifications and tattoos. You two wouldn't want to get expelled now would you. Someone else might be able to take your spot as valedictorian. Like I would ever drop so low as to but those nasty substances into my body." Sadly, Jace did feel the need to stand up and face Aline.

"Listen here, I don't go to this school or any at that. Why, because I'm a legal adult so show some respect. And you can't get a girl in trouble for someone else that isn't following the rules. If whoever is in charge here has a problem with my attire, they can address it to me. I don't need to hear it from a little spoiled girl that has never been said no to. Now please leave the both of us alone." He spun around again and plopped down in his seat. He grasped my hand for extra measures.

"And PDA too. You are going to be in so much trouble Clary. Wait until the whole town hears about this."

"For all I care Aline, you could go and contract a STD from your boyfriend and get pregnant. In fact I hope that you do."

"I would never dirty myself to sex before marriage. But I can't say much for you now that you have this thing." He wasn't a thing, he was a person.

"At least I wasn't the one that was caught drunk blowing some guy that wasn't her boyfriend in front of everyone. Try that shoe on for size." I heard her huff and storm. Jace was bright red trying to keep all of his laughter inside before letting it go in violent spurts.

"Oh, is that really true. Is the school goody two shoes really the closet slut? If she then what a chilće. You might as well so to the high that most people think when they think American high school. " He asked once his fits died down.

"Well it was only rumors, not confirmed until now. Now I can blackmail her if I ever need to. For such a goody two shoes, she should learn to keep certain parts of her life a tad more secret."Maybe I was a little evil.

"I like the evil side of you. Makes you even sexier than you already are."

"Well if I ever get really mad, I bet that I will be a freaking vixen to you. So much sex appeal."

"I would like to see a vixen, but I'm not all that sure about seeing you pissed off unless it was someone that wasn't me. Like that girl back there, you can get mad at her anytime that you want as long as I get to watch the cat fight."

"Who ever said that I get into cat fights? For all you know I could be a fist fighting kind of girl." I put my hands up in a boxing stance. I haven't been in a fight in my entire life and I tend to stay far from the mosh pits.

"I wouldn't even bat an eye if you did. But I would step in if anyone tried to hurt that pretty little face of yours."

"So keep my face, the rest of my body is free for beating. I will make sure to spread the word." I cup my hands around my mouth as if I was actually going to announce it to the entire gym. He pulled my hands part and fastened both in one of his.

"No, no one is allowed to lay a finger. Not now or ever, even if something happens to us. As a friend, I will never let anyone lay a harmful pinky on you." He said looking into my eyes. I broke the contact because I wasn't really certain in what I was supposed to do, but I let him keep my hands.

The middle school game had finally finished up with our team losing. Hopefully our high school and varsity teams could make up for that loss. Or I was going to have to hear it from Izzy all tonight when I stayed over at her house. But we still had the high school game till she actually played her game.

That game went along rather well. We won that game in a landslide against the other team. James was enjoying me yelling at the other team and the referees when I didn't like something. But all of the other kids started to fill in for the varsity game, meaning even less space in the gym.

I'm not claustrophobic, I just don't really like sitting hip to hip with two total strangers. Luckily tonight I only had to be hip to hip with one stranger since I had brought Jace with me. Yay less human interaction, oh gosh I sound like a sociopath.

Finally it was to the point where almost everyone were packed like sardines in tin cans. Even some of the cleaner girls had to resort to sitting on their guy friends or their boyfriend. And my corner was getting pretty full as well, as in I only had about a millimeter of air till I was touching the next person. I kept on wiggling, I guess that I was trying to make some sort of black hole that would only make the person next me disappear. I only want a little breathing room people.

"Claustrophobic? Or are you a person that can't stand germs from other people?" Jace asked my from the side.

"Not really those two, but sometimes if a person is just sitting to close, my brain just likes to go all haywire. Most of the time it likes to think that the person next to me is about to kill me." It was true.

"Oh, you're paranoid. Well at least you aren't legally insane. So this whole sitting close to someone, is it only with strangers or are friends dangerous to you as well?" He said with a little bit of mockery in his tone.

"Hardy har har. No it is only with strangers. Why are you asking?" I knew I was giving a questioning look. I did that fairly well.

"Because of this." He dropped my hands, wrapped his around my waist and tugged me up and onto his lap in the matter of about two seconds. My first reactions were to squirm to try and get away. He must thought that I was falling because he just held me steady. It was really weird to sit on someone. It isn't all that uncomfortable but it isn't like sitting in a lazyboy. I could feel the chuckle of his breath in my ear. That was a little weird.

"Why are you so jumpy? You act like I sat you down on tacks or that your butt is on fire or something. Are you uncomfortable or something?" He said charmingly.

"I'm fine its just that this is the first time that I have ever really sat on someone before." I said with each of my words getting quieter till you could barely hear them anymore.

"Why did you say that? I would not of lifted you up had I know. You can get off if you want to. I will not be offended at it at all." He said earnestly.

"Actually is isn't all that bad. I thought that it would be some terrifying thing that would make me so scared to talk."

"You honestly thought it was like that. So I take it as a no about getting off of my lap."

"Unless my butt gets numb, then it is a yes. Now how do you get comfy in this position?" I felt his back pull away from me and I tried my hardest to keep a straight back.

"Lean back into my chest. Most people tend to find that is the most comfortable for sitting on people's laps." I shift back slowly into him. It definitely is a weird sensation. I was sure that he could sense my uneasiness.

"Are you okay? You seem very uneasy. And is saying something because you are always fiddling with your hands or hair." Looks like the secret was about to come out.

"I haven't really ever been involved with a guy like this before. Like ever. The closest thing to a boyfriend is some guy at warped tour a few years ago. He was about to kiss me when I got pushed into a mosh pit." I said with my face flushing bright red. I buried my face in my hands. He turned me so that I was facing him, but I still had my legs next to each other.

"Really? Am I seriously your first boyfriend? I have had girls tell me that, but they were straight out lying to me about it. You don't have to put up an innocent act, I want the truth." He didn't try and pull my hands from my face, only place his over my mine gently.

"I'm not lying to you about this. I really haven't ever had a boyfriend. I'm sorry if I startled you about the whole thing." I peeked through the tiny slits of my finger to get his smile lighting up his face.

"Well, now I can always say that I was a girls first boyfriend. And all of your friends will be jealous of you. How many of them have had a rockstar for a first boyfriend?" I pulled my hands away from the rest of my face and smiled back at me.

"You sure like that card, don't you? The whole rockstar thing, tends to work with most people."

"You know the saying 'if you got it, flaunt it." He said shimmy his shoulders slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that modest is an attractive quality?" I retort back to him.

"Yeah, but you don't need modestly when you're a rockstar." Ugg that card again.

"Yeah well shush because the game is starting and I want to cheer for my best friend." Our team ran out onto the court. Izzy's hair was the most visible with its new blue and red streaks. I sunk back deeper into the circle of Jace's arms, suddenly not all that uncomfortable in them and on his lap.

Time skip

So an hour and a half later, the game was over and our team crushed the other. They didn't even score and a good portion on the points were scored by my girl. Whoop whoop. Most of the other teams supports had left during the game, not wanting to see anymore of the humiliation. I don't blame them, it must suck to be them. And through all of it, I stayed in the serenity of Jace's arms.

Then the end of the game rolled around and we were waiting on Izzy to get out of the changing room. Everyone else had already gone home, but I was still waiting on my ride. I was idly trying to teach Jace to serve the ball, which he couldn't really get the hang of. He didn't seem to get hitting it back and forth either, seeming as it had always seemed to land on his nose or forehead. We heard a giggle from the other end of the gym, Izzy.

"Wow, it is almost an exact representation of when I tried to teach her to play. Now look at her, she is practically a pro compared to you." She said walking towards us.

"Yeah, this was nothing like when you tried to teach me in the third grade. I didn't have any coordination back then." I said in defense.

"No you are right, you were a lot worst than him," Jace put his fists in the air in victory, "And either way, you don't have coordination now. I dont know why you were saying it was only in third grade."

"I'm not that bad." I don't know if I was trying to convince myself or Jace, probably me more.

"Really, you tripped over jello at my house a couple of days ago. And I mean the whole cartoon with a couple flips in the air." That got everyone laughing

"Would you stop and drive me to your house? I'm tired." I complained once we all quieted down.

"Yeah, I'm going to put myself in the car. Say bye bye to your boyfriend, but no making out you two." I flushed my brightest colors when she said that. That wasn't going to happen sometime soon. She strode off, leaving the two of us in an empty gym.

He pulled my into a tight embrace and almost quashed me, but I welcomed it. We stayed like that for a couple minutes till I started to pull back away. But before I could, I place the smallest of pecks on the cheek skin furthest away from the mouth. I almost got a bit of hair in my mouth.

"Thanks. I will call you later." He said before I finally slipped all of the way away. His kiss brush fairly closer to my mouth, but who cares. I left skipping out of the gym with him only a few steps behind me. I could hear his laugh the entire time till I got into Izzy's car. She saw the giant smile on my face and knew that something was up. Luckily she wasn't prying, but it would be twenty questions once we got to her room. Oh goody.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kay, when? Where? How was it? What did you do? Don't think that you are getting out of this house without telling me every single detail of your twos date." She said on as the door was shut and that we knew that her parents couldn't hear us.

"Well isn't someone just an eager beaver? What has your panties all up in a wad?" Oh did she really have to know this second.

"Nothing has my panties in a wad. But, my best friend is stalling about her date with Jace Wayland. Now cough it up, missy." Curse her for being so stubborn.

"Well it was last Friday to be exact." I said laying down on the bed next to her. "We went to this restaurant that I still can't figure out what the name was. It was amazing and all classy. He even put a little tie on and everything. Then we went to the beach and walked along the tide. I guess you could call it the average first date." She sat there with the biggest puppy eyes that I had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness. It is like you are living in your own little romance movie. Where can I get what you got because I want one really bad." She almost had me in stitches.

"Well when I just run along a rockstar wander the streets like a lost puppy, then I will be sure to turn him in you." I said sarcastically.

"No need for the sass little miss. And did I see right tonight, that you were sitting on his lap. You dirty girl." She said shaming me with rubbing her fingers at me.

"We all know that it isn't the worst thing in the world that could happen. At least I wasn't slutting up the place like some other girls were doing. And at least I don't blow guys in public."

"How about we start with just not blowing guys in general? I'm sorry, I can deal with teenagers sleeping together, but when you are licking something that a guy peed out of then that is just way out of line." She said putting her hands up in defense and sending me back into my laughing fits.

"True to that. The whole thing just seems very disgusting and uncomfortable to me. Looks like Jace isn't getting any treats anytime soon."

"Speaking of soon, are you ever going to tell your parents about him? I mean they are going to have to find out at some point that you are actually going out with a guy."

"They don't have to know anything. I'm turning 18 soon, then I'm out of that house for college. It's not like they can tell me what to do once in there."

"They can if they are going to pay for college like you want them too. Do you think they are going to let you run around with James when you could be with a nice, respectable man." She did the last bit in the highish voices that both of our mothers sported.

"Oh what is the worst thing that they can do, give me an arranged marriage. I seriously doubt that they will actually go for that route. I can't say the same for you, that might be the best thing to get your butt in gear." She smacked me in the head with a pillow.

"I'm offended that you would even think that way of your best friend. I'm pretty sure that I could actually find someone that my parents would approve off."

"Seriously doubt that Iz. Now shut up, I'm tired and I really need some rest. We can talk more in the morning if you really want to." I threw one of the blankets over my head and went straight to sleep.

Jace POV

I watched her drive away and I was all alone again. I was alone a lot come to think about. I didn't normally have time for all these relationships that I had started to develop with people again. Tour life sort of kept you from actually doing that. Now that we were going to be in the studio for a bit working on the new album, I could actually keep up with people's lives.

I drove around for a little bit till I found myself at Max's house. And not surprised, I walked into his house with him chasing one of his dogs about, trying to get something from.

"Well speak of the devil. Look who we haven't seen in what feel like years bro. You never call anymore." John said while shooting out from behind the couch trying to get the dog.

"And this is why. You two get into some kind of trouble that normally requires a professional at something in the end. And what did you do this time?" I said trying to help them out by lunging out so the dog would go near them.

"Well I forgot to close one of the cabinets all the way a bit ago and long story short is this little pest got one of my condom out of the bucket. Come back here you little pest." He missed the dog by a hair and drove it towards John.

"And who was the one that thought that it was a good idea to let you live on your own as a responsible adult when you have things like this going on? Got you, you little bugger." I scooped up the dog and managed to pry it's jaw open and get the ripped condom out of his mouth. "Is this what you were looking for?" I said throwing the blob of latex and saliva and him, screaming like a girl when it touched him.

"Thanks Jace. Now I want to hear about this secret girl that AP and Kerrang are all over right now. She is helping stir up more publicly for the band. Is the same date that I had to distract you from so that you didn't have a panic attack? If it is, then I like her already."

"Wait, you are seeing someone." John said in shock. "Well this must be some woman to have gotten Jace into a relationship. I think I would like her in and out of the bedroom if you ever feel like sharing her." He nudged my arm and winked at me.

"Well he can't even sleep with her yet because he had to be stupid and go for a girl that is underage. I don't know why the fuck you would do something as stupid as that." Max said before he while he pointed accusing fingers at me.

"It's not my fault that she is underage. And she turns 18 in three months anyway so she will be fine okay." I tried to reason with them.

"Do you think that she is going to make you wait until she is legal to fuck her or do you think it will come beforehand? Pardon my pun there." John asked.

"You know there is more to relationships than just fucking, right? And I don't want to get arrested or shot by her father." I said honestly. Even in the slim window that I had meet him, he wouldn't have any problem doing that.

"So daddy knows what his little girl is doing. Thats fucking hot dude." Max said

"No, her parents don't know about it and it is going to stay that way, got it John?" I said making my point.

"Why are you only warning me? Max over here is the one that has trouble keeping secrets most of the time, especially if he is drunk."

"Because I have known about those two since they started to go out. So suck it, and I have almost meet her but Jace was being a cunt." Max said.

"I'm hurt that you would of told me sooner Jace. I thought that we had something special. But I see that you have moved on." He said with the fakest tears ever.

"Oh suck it up, you big baby. Now can I please get a drink. High schools really have gone downhill since they stopped selling alcohol." I said pushing my way into the kitchen.

"So you were at a high school. Did you see any girls there that might be legal and interested? John asked.

"You can't just go around and sleep with whoever you fancy, John. It might help you to take a page out of Jace and my book and try a relationship out. It really wouldn't kill you."

"I don't know, Max. It might kill him because then he would have to wash off that protective layer of grease that he has going. Or he would drown in the bath trying to get the dirt off." I joked

"That's fucking hilarious. But at least I'm the one that will actually be getting some in the near future. Nevertheless, cheers to Jace and this new girl, if she is even a she. I wish you two the best of luck in her father not killing you." We all raised up the the cups of whiskey that were waiting on the counter. It was all downhill from here.

* * *

**So everyone has been lovely so I thought that I would put a second chapter up for today. So quick story time: I have actually meet three members of Asking Alexandria before I really knew who they were and really enjoyed their music. I walked up to James Cassells and told him that i liked his tattoos without really knowing who he was. So i got a picture with him, Ben and Danny because I liked their tattoos. I had no freaking idea that they were Asking Alexandria until i got into the music. James is a little sweetheart, Ben was hilarious and Danny was a bit grumpy that day. Ben forced a smile onto Danny's face for the picture though. My friend was finally the one to point out to me that i gad a picture with the early Asking Alexandria. So that was pretty cool. I love you my little minions. Byez**


	10. Chapter 10

Jace POV

I shouldn't of had those last three shots last night. Now I was sitting on my couch at two in the afternoon, nursing a pretty painful headache. And the worst bit was that I still had some of the alcohol in my system, making me a little tipsy. I need for someone to come and make me breakfast. I picked up my phone and slapped in the first speed dial number that came to mind.

These people took forever to pick up. I thought that the whole point of speed dial was so that the other person would pick up their phone quicker. I was about to hang up when the voice on the other end sounded. "Hello Jace. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice came in softly through the speaker, smooth and flowing.

"Clary, I need you to get to my house right now. I need you." I mumble into the phone, hoping that she could understand and hear me.

"Jace, I can't do that kind of stuff. I haven't even had my first kiss yet and you know that. You can't take care of it by yourself." Shit, it all came out wrong.

"No I meant that I need a nurse for a couple of hours. I had a little too much to drink last night at max's, walked myself home and crashed on my couch. Now I'm paying off my debt with a lovely hangover. I just need for someone to make sure that if I pass out I'm fine." Her pause was so long I honestly thought that she had hung up on me.

"I have to be back home before dinner so my parents don't think I'm up to anything suspicious. I hope that you are suitable to drive me home by then." Thank god

"I should be and if not I can pay for a cab. I don't like idea of the cab, but if it is what it comes to. How much longer till you can get over here?"

"We are getting in the car right now. Just text us the address so we can put it in the GPS. Bye." I heard the click of a closed conversation. I immediately switched over to texting and shot my address over to her. Not even within two minutes she replied not even ten minutes, you got lucky there dude. I sure as hell did on that.

Finally, I heard the rapping at the front door and it swing open a little bit. The quick patter of feet signaled that Rixon had found Clary.

"Yeah there little cutie pie. Do you mind showing me were your daddy is or am I going to have to find himself." More patter of feet and there she was standing in the doorway if the media room.

"Well well well, if isn't sleeping beauty. Or should I just call you drinking yourself to sleep beauty, even if it is a bit of a mouthful." She said and it honestly seemed like a thousand knives in the brain.

"Shush shush, I'm sorry but can you be a smidge bit quieter. Every sounds is amplified by a million right now. Could you please get me some painkillers in the kitchen cabinet and a glass of water?"

"Yeah, give me a second." I could see her shuffle around from my place on the couch through the window into the kitchen. She was trying to move as quickly as possible and trying not to trip over Rixon who was prancing around her feet.

I swallowed her pills when she pressed them into my hand. I could tell that she was concerned. But she didn't know how to help out exactly, bless her heart. I wiggled my finger to get her closer and when she did I wrapped my arms around waist and pulled her down to the couch and into my chest facing the t.v. I surprised that she didn't attack me for my actions and happy that she didn't.

"What was that all about? Does having someone close to you when you are hungover help or something?" She asked in a whisper. At least she was trying to help me.

"No, I just felt like getting a cuddle. Is that so bad that I want to cuddle with my girlfriend?"

"No it isn't. Is all that we are going to do all day till I have to get home?"

"Only if you want to. We can watch movies on Netflix or just get to know each other and take silly pictures?" That is what most couples her age would do, right? Well most couples her age might already be doing the deed, but that is completely off of the table.

"Could we do a little bit of everything you just said? It all sounds like a wonderful idea." She said with bright eyes.

"Oh course. But before we get comfy, you can go and change in some of my sweats in my room. Jeans aren't always the best thing in the world to cuddle in." I stood up slowly, lead her to my room and picked up the pile of old stuff towards her.

"You can take anything in this pile. Most of it is too small or I don't even wear it anymore. Just come back out when you are finished." I left her staring at the decent pile of clothes in that giant, blank bedroom that I had. The entire house was like that, big and bare.

I was turning on the Xbox when she walked back into the room in her new clothing. She had on one of my old holey affliction t-shirts and a pair of boxer briefs that I knew weren't in the pile of clothes. I didn't really care, I could always do laundry if I really needed the extra underwear.

"Well look at you. So pretty in hand me downs and brand new underwear." I teased her about it till she turned bright red.

"I'm sorry about going through your drawers, but nothing in that pile would have fit me for pants. If it helps I got the drawer on the first guess so I didn't see anything else."

"I don't care. As long as you are comfortable, I'm doing my job. Now what movie do you want to watch?" I said leading her playback into our former position on the couch.

Time skip

Once we had finally choose to watch home alone, she fell asleep halfway through the film. And she was a pretty deep sleeper, Rixon must of jumped on her a couple times and she still didn't wake up. Just passed out with her mouth wide open and holding my hand.

I snapped a quick picture of her to add to the countless that we had of each other in the past hour. I scrolled through each one of them, her smile was one of the most gorgeous things that I have ever seen.

Then the idea came to me that the entire world should see if as well. I picked my favorite of the two of us laying down and her starting to fall asleep. Just add this one filter and this lovely little gal is falling asleep on me. At least I still have Rixon to keep me company. Then hello the world of social media. I was getting a tad tired as well. I set the alarm for a half hour before I had to drive her home. Then I fell into the same path as her with my phone lighting up like a Christmas tree from Instagram.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary POV

**Read and enjoy my little minions.**

* * *

Beep beep beep. Damn you infernal sound, all I want to do us sleep. But I can't really with this stupid noise and arm draped over my waist. What did that clock say the time was, I thought as I squinted my eyes. Wait back up, there is an arm draped around my waist and it isn't mine. And its a guys arm. I started to wiggle slightly to try and get out when I felt him rustling about.

"Clary, I don't know what you are trying to achieve. As if I'm going to let you go at a time as early 4:30 in the afternoon." Oh thank god that it was only Jace and not some pervert. Oh crap, 4:30, dinner was in thirty minutes. And it took twenty to get home without traffic. I'm so busted.

"Jace I have to leave like right now. I completely over slept on this and I'm going to be in so much trouble if I'm late for family dinner." I push out of his arms and start to grab all of my stuff that I had on the ground.

"Clary, just chill for a second. I'm sure that if you call your parents that they will understand your situation. It's not like they are going to sacrifice you to god. Just call them and explain to them what happened."

"And say what exactly Jace, that I feel asleep in the arms of the guy that I'm secretly keeping from you guys. They are going to think that I was actually sleeping with you. Then they will send me out of the country probably to become a nun."

"Well when we get to your house I will explain everything to your parents so you don't get the blame. That's the last thing that I want for you is to get in trouble and go away." He said helping me gather my things.

"You better hope that you are just as good of a convincer as you say you that you are. Otherwise the two of us are seriously skewered on kebab of life." I marched myself to the door. I twisted the knob, pulled hard and was blinded by a makeshift sun. Oh fudge.

"Clary darling, is everything alright? You might want to get in car or close the door before Nixon gets out. Oh fuck, close they fucking door Clary." I thought that was what I heard over the mountain of people trying to get a picture of me and screaming questions onto of each other.

"Are you indeed Clary?"

"What is your connection to Jace Wayland?"

"Were you the women that was at dinner with Mr. Wayland in the days prior?"

"Have you been seeing Jace for long? Is there a marriage in the future for you two?"

"Is there any possibility that there is a child beginning to grow in your stomach that could belong to Jace?" Did they think that I was a quick fuck or a girl that he accidentally got pregnant on tour? Do I look like a whore in jeans and a cardigan?

But my absolute favorite on was the following: "Do you have any knowledge of the picture of you two he posted on Instagram?" Oh so this was all Jace's fault. I pushed with all of might and a little more and managed to get the front door to close.

"Why the hell are they here? I thought that they would never know about us until I was out of my parents house. What the hell happened?" I said shooting daggers into every single inch of his skin. That whipped his normal smile off of his face, got you red handed.

"Shit ahit shit, new rule, never let me have my phone when I'm drunk or hungover. Even if I'm hungover, I still make the bad decisions that I would if I was drunk." He said putting his hands in his hair and looking down.

"What the hell happened and who did you tell?" I practically screamed at him. This couldn't be happening. My life was absolutely ruined. I'm not going to be able to get out of the house until I'm 39.

"I posted a picture if you and me on Instagram. I didn't tag you or post your name but I seriously doubt that is going to keep some fans for figuring it out. And once they know they the whole of tumblr will. I'm sorry Clary." He said with genuine honestly and sorrow that almost made me want to forgive him, almost.

"Take me home now and when you do I want you to lose my number forever. Delete the post and act like I never happened. And if fans ask who I was, just tell them that I was a mistake and a lesson in one. I don't want anything to do with anymore." And there was the cold crushing of his heart that I knew I was going to end up doing someday. Mission accomplished.

"You can't be serious. One little encounter with the paparazzi and you want out. You have got to be kidding me. I thought that you would at least give a bit of an effort if this happened which it would have."

"Well I guess that you thought wrong. Now please take me home or do I have to walk and be bombarded by the press. And I can make up any lie that I want." I said with my hands on my hips.

"I will take you home," he said grabbing his keys "Just push your way through the press and get to the car. Don't say anything and try to keep your head down so they can't get any pictures."

"They already have some from when I was blindsided because of my ex boyfriend." I said with a disgusted sneer on my face.

"Well then it seems like we don't have a problem. On the count of three. One...two...three."

I flung the door open and pushed as hard as I could through the crowd of people. Well, Jace was mainly the one that moved everyone out of the way by shoving them backwards. It was a rude gesture, but it could've been handled better. I managed to get my door open and slipped inside the car.

The car ride was silent and painful. And you could obviously see some of the paparazzi cars trailing behind us for more pictures. Did they think that we were going to make it or sleep with each other in the car? We pulled up to my house and I shot up and out of the car and into my house before he could say or do anything. I slammed the front door and heard my mom yelling at me.

"What is with you, young lady? First you become vague about anywhere you go. Then, you come home late for family dinner and slam the door. And a couple of minutes ago I got a call from Mrs. Lightwood about seeing you on t.v. with a boy. Is there anything that you want to say about it before your punishment?"

"I just ended things with him. He promised that he would keep me a secret till I was 18, but he was stupid and posted a picture of me and him on his Instagram. The paparazzi ambushed me as soon as the picture was out. Whatever punishment you want to give me is fine, he already broke my heart." I said with the tears I kept from him spilling out and I crumpled to the ground.

"Oh sweetie. I don't care that much about that you were vague, but I care that you kept him from me and the rest of your family. Why wouldn't you want to tell the family about him?" She said crouching down to me and enveloping me in a hug.

"Because of the way that you and dad acted the first time you meet him. I seriously thought that dad was going to kill him. And there is the whole age difference as well. You would of told me that he would have broken my heart and you are absolutely right. I'm so sorry mommy." Mommy, something I haven't called her since I was about seven.

"Oh sweetie. Just go upstairs, take a shower and get to bed. We can talk about this more when you are feeling better. Get some sleep and feel better." I trudged upstairs and completely skipped the and collapsed on my bed. How could he do that to be? Was it an innocent thing or did he know what he was doing? He had to of known, even if he was hungover. God, why was I so stupid to think that it would work?

* * *

"So... I have to know this. Did you and Jace ever sleep together?" Mom asked me nervously.

"No mom, the only thing that we ever did was exchange kisses on the cheek. Trust me, I would have told you if that would of happened because I would have told you. I would of told you and will tell you when I have my first kiss. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, you might have something to worry over. Your father is starting to question your upbringing. I'm so sorry Clary."

"What do you mean by I should be worried? What is he going to do, homeschool me from the office?" I said with a little sass that probably wasn't needed.

"Well you know that private school for girls that me and your father were looking at for you two years ago. He Iis starting to think that it is one of best choice for your state right now. Personally i think it isn't the best choice because of Jace, but it might help you get over him. What do you think about going and check out the school? You don't have to enroll just now, just look at the school." She said softly.

"As much as it would kill Izzy. I have to to get over Jace. I know that she will be upset with me and hate me but if it is for the better than I will do to feel and get better. Just fill out the paper while I start packing my suitcases." I clambered off the stool and back to my room with trudging feet. I had to be away from him, it has been over a week and my sulk wad getting worse. I pulled my largest suitcase out and started to cram clothes into it. T_his was for the better, this is for the better_, that phrase repeating a million times I my mead while I heard my mom typing my application on the computer.

* * *

**So that is how all of that turned out. Sorry that I left some of you waiting soooooo long. I kept on rewriting and rewriting and not really getting anywhere with the idea that I wanted. Finally, it came to me yesterday and I spent last night and this morning finishing and this morning was the finishing touchs. I seriously hope that I pulled this off right for you guys. I try really hard to get this stuff right for you guys. If you have any suggestions about what could happen next, I will take it into consideration and try and work it into the story line. So please review with your love and/or hatred. I love you my little minions. -Nikki.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jace POV

"I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish by talking to her? If she stormed out of here like that, then chances are that she isn't going to want anything to do with you. Might as just well say adios to that girl and just don't say anything about it to the fans. I pretty sure that most of them will just forget about this whole thing in a couple of weeks. Maybe go on few dates just to make it seem like you are trying to find a girl." Max said handing me a bottle of water from his fridge and handed it to my lazy form that had been crashing on his couch with Nixon to avoid the press.

"But her and her friends know about me. I can't just abandon her without at least saying goodbye to her. And I don't want for the rest of the world to think that she might of been a one night stand. She doesn't deserve to have the whole world thinking that she is just some whore. I should at least say something publicly to clarify my relationship with her."

"It's your own funeral dude. Just, I wouldn't use her name if I were you. You dragged her into this enough, don't put her name out or all of the crazy fangirls will find her. and there is no need to drag that girl through more hell than what she was put through." He walked out of the room to do who knows what, his house his rules. Come on tumblr don't fail me now.

_I know that most of you have probably seen or heard of the whole incident with the girl out my house. This is not what most of you think that it will be. And I'm sorry for any emotional damage that this has caused you guys._

_The women that was with me at my house isn't my girlfriend. She was just a fan that I had know for a long time and had befriended. Me and her were just hanging out at my house and watching movies. There is nothing romantic going on between the two of us. I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't look into who she is. She is and will remain strictly a friend unless the two of us decide to change our relationship in any way, but that is between me and her. But, I doubt that she will not want to be in the lime light after recent events. _

_She has chosen to remove herself from my life seeing as it is in her best interest. There may be a time that she might come back into my life, but she isn't in it right now. So, please try and leave her entirely out of all the gossip and drama. I and the rest of the band will continue on as always with anything that we will have planned with our newest album we will begin to write. All of us in the band value the privacy of ourselfs and the people that we keep relationship with, being any kind of relationship, to the utmost respect. Even if this girl isn't in my life any more, she is still associated with us. And with that she deserves any amount of privacy that she can get, like any other human being. If you do happen to know who this girl is, then please keep it quiet. Don't go posting all over the internet about her identity, you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you._

_I really appreciate that you all have taken the time to read this and take it into consideration. Your enthusiasm is amazing but not exactly needed. Thank you so much for being concerned. ~Jace._

Now I could hope that was going to get these people to lay off of Clary. They didn't find out her name so that went along well, hell only Max knew her name. I picked up my keys and flung out the door. Now let's try to make some small amends with Clary. Just try not to get a speeding ticket on the way there.

"Mrs. Morgenstern, I know that the timing is really bad and you or any of your family want to see me right now. But please, you have to let me see Clary right now. I have to tell her that she is going to be perfectly fine and not make her as mad at me." She was staring at me with a sullen, blank and remorseful face.

"Oh, when she said that she didn't want anymore, she meant it didn't she. I'm so so sorry Jace, I tried to hold her off for as long as I could."

"Excuse my french, but what the hell are you talking about? It's not like she can run away at her age."

"Clary's father gave her the choice of going away to clear her head and finish off high school. I'm sorry Jace, but she left two days ago for England and Izzy went with her. She thinks that it is the only way that she can get away for everything."

"I'm the one that could of moved away. Call her please and tell her to come back. Tell her that I moved out of the state because that is what I will do if I have to. She shouldn't have to be split up from her family because of my stupid mistake." I begged her.

"I'm sorry Jace. Even if what you said is all completely true, she has probably landed right now and signed the forms to stay at the school for the rest of the year. There isn't anything that we can do at this point to bring her back home, she has to come home on her own and only if she wants to."

"Who would let their daughter make such a rash decision? She is a hormone driven teenager, she is going to say and do stuff like this and in a week she is going to regret ever going over there. Why would you let her leave?" I said raising my voice. Good job Jace, good job.

"We raised Clary so that she could be able to make choices like this when she was faced with them. She thought it over before she left and gave valid reason as to why she choose this path. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing Jace. Now, if you could kindly get off of my property or I will have the cops called on you and have you arrested." She never waited for an answer, just slammed the door in my face, like Clary did. Like mother like daughter I suppose. I drove till I found an empty parking lot and just sat.

England, she went to my home country to get away from me. I had heard of pushing people away for less pain, but never out of the country. They had to be messing with me, she was probably at her grandparents or something. But she dragged Izzy all the way with her. Fucking hell, I sure messed up this didn't I.

Clary POV

The plane ride was long and rough. I had traveled over here before when I was little, up I had never really remembered the flight. Now I starting to think that it was a good reason that I didn't remember it. Plus I hadn't really ever traveled without an adult before and now I was halfway across the globe with my bestfriend and off to an all girl boarding school. Talk about a change in lifestyle.

"Welcome to Miss. Kaelie's school for aspiring ladies. You two much be Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Morgenstern. We were eagerly awaiting your arrival. I'm Miss. Kaelie and I am the headmistress of the school. Now come inside so that we can go over the school handbook. Leave your bags here, one of the helpers will be taking your things to your room." We set our bags down and followed her through the oak doors and into her office.

Time skip about an hour and a half later

"I really can't believe that we are actually doing this. I know that this sort of thing that people do in movies to get over guys, but never in real life. And why don't we just move to the country that the ex boyfriend is from? I swear that all of your screws are loose or completely gone." Izzy said as she flopped down on her bed.

"Well we did it. About 17 hours ago we were leaving our old lives and beginning to start a new one. Now we can only hope that one of us doesn't screw up this one. And lets hope that it's you because I did it the last time."

"Or the both of us will just end up happy and we can forget about everything. Are you sure that this is what is going to make you feel better? Couldn't we just do a really short hair cut or something along those lines."

"We were both dying to get out of that town anyway. We would of been stuck in that town with some boy that we have known forever because of church. At least here, our parents don't have any say in what our relationships are. Hell, we could never talk to them again."

"Is that what you want Clary? To leave your entire family behind and just hope that you can get out of everything. I hope you know that isn't how things really work. It is going to come back to bite you in the butt. Karma is a bitch, right?"

"Well then it is a damn good thing that I don't believe in karma. I will get away from all of this. Jace promised to leave me alone and I trust that he will keep that. Plus if he is going to track me across the ocean, I'm pretty sure that I can get a restraining order against him. I will get and be happy again without him."

"So we are doing the whole 180 turn around now?"

"Well I am. I will not blame you if you still want to listen to Shadowhunter still. But I'm not giving up any other bands. I would die."

She came and joined me on my own bed, "Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't hate the thing that my best friend hates. Don't get me wrong, I will listen to them behind your back. But I will rant along with you if you want me to."

"And this is why I picked you to move to England with me me. No one else will have rant fests with me."

"Damn straight. Look out London, we are here to fuck you up." She said a little too loudly causing some of the other girls to peek their heads into our room. Way to make a great first impression. Yes, this was most definitely going to be soooo much better than Texas.


	13. Chapter 13

_A month and a half later_

Jace POV

Development of the new album has been coming along great. All of my parts were the first ones to be tracked which left everyone else to try and figure out their parts around mine and the lyrics. Take that bitches, stuck in that hot and stuffy recording studio while I got to go out and do promotions. Well that and party, my party game was well on point. I'm back to my old self again.

It probably took a total of a week and a half to get over her. Then Max got me drunk, threw a raging party, I hooked up with a chick and mended my broken heart. The bad boy was back baby. Except being the only free one and founder of the band meant that I was the one that had to talk to the label in person the most. And the fucking label happened to be all the way over in England.

Well, this might just be the perfect time to make a visit to Miss Clary Morgenstern. Let's see if there is anything that I can do to make her happy again. Or at least not pissed off at me anymore. Come on plane, lets get this show on the fucking road. Or the sky, you all know what I meant by that. Look out England, your favorite bad boy is coming back home.

Clary POV

It's honestly depressing that the only time that we really get to see cute boys is when we do sports and the boys academy next to ours is out there as well. And we don't even look because we are doing stupid soccer drills and we were fucking sweaty. And if you finally were able to get one of the boys attention, then you had to find way to meet up and places to meet.

And let me tell you,there were only two places to go, the boys room or under the bleachers. With going to their room is roomates barging in on you. And don't even get me started on the bleachers. One incident of gravel burn and you will immediately stop going under the bleachers. I still don't know how some of these girls can get wit some of these guy and not have scratches or bruises.

Before you guys start to think I'm a whore, I still haven't lost my virginity. There are only a handful of girls that have lost it here it was to their long time boyfriends. Either that or they were just the dirty girls of the academy. And I refused to lower myself to their level.

But sadly, most guys don't know how to work the female body. You could at least put in a little effort to making us feel good. You have yourself figured out, five minutes of research will not kill you boys. And we know you watch porn, so you should know this stuff already. I'm sick and tired of waddling back to my dorm to finish myself off. You have more testosterone than me, but it to use. Use it or lose it.

Luckily, Izzy was out somewhere. Most likely was out shopping or at the the spa getting her toes. That is something that the girl can't get enough of. I swear she probably has a chair reserved for her at the salon. But all things aside, she was gone and I could fix myself because boys didn't know how to do all things aside, she was gone and I could fix myself because boys didn't know how to do it.

I Strip off my garment excluding my underwear and gently lowered myself onto the bed. My hands slowly dragged over my breast. I slipped my hand around my back and unclasp my bra and yank it off. My other hand trailed slowly across my breast and plucked one of my nipples between my fingers. I hissed at my action, that last boy, Aaron, needs to know the difference between nibbling and biting. I swear that he was trying to draw blood.

"Awe did that last boy bite a little too hard, Clare bear? Last time I remember you, you haven't even been kissed and now you are sneaking back to your room and finishing yourself off. My oh my how six months can change a person." I knew that voice, how the fuck did he get here? How the fuck did he know that I was here? I turned my head there was that blond headed bastard.

"Get the hell out of here Jace. I thought that I made it very clear that I didn't want to see you ever again." I pulled my comforter up over my body, trying to hide it from him. Just because some people could see my body, doesn't mean that all of them have a free show to it. And Jace would never get the pass to see it anymore than he already did.

"Well don't get modest now. Go on and finish, or are you a little starstruck like the first time that we meet. I still remember that little pimpy preteen. Now look at you, your womanly figure sure has blossomed out beautifully since the last time that I saw you. Again, six months can do wonders." he said raising his eyebrow up.

"Jace, get out NOW," I said through gritted teeth, "Stand outside the door and I will let you in a couple of minutes. If not, I will have security called on you and make sure that it is all over the media. I don't think that the band will like having the title of child predators on their shoulders because of you."

"Oh, you big baby. I'm sure that it is a sight that other guys have seen before. So what is the difference with me? Is it because you actually know me or do you still have feelings for me? That would put a knot in this little reunion now wouldn't it. If it is true, then I feel like I have to at least help you finish off." He rose from the chair.

"Don't you take a step closer. I that I'm asking is that you give me a few minutes to get redressed. And if you don't want to leave, just turn your back and don't look. If you have any respect you will turn you back. Please." After taking a couple of seconds, he did turn halfway around. At least it was something. I quickly pulled the rest of my outfit back on and cleared my throat.

"You can turn around now. So what exactly are you doing here Jace? Why are you showing up now instead of when I left the country? Why are you doing this to me now when I'm happy with my life?"

"Well honestly I'm here on business with the record company to show the work on the newest albums. I came here to make sure that you weren't in some crackwhore house. Which it seems that you are pretty close to despite the high reviews that comes from parents of the school. Perhaps because the students don't tell them the context of what exactly goes on within the walls of this place." he said slowly turning round and sitting on the corner of my bed.

"You know what it was like to be teenager with all of the raging hormones. And for your information on an earlier comment, I still haven't had my first kiss or lost my virginity. Like I would let any of those scumbags at that preparatory have it. I have kept the same morales that I had when I was dating you."

"Well isn't that peachy. It still makes me twitch a little bit that someone has managed to work you up that wasn't me. But by the looks of things, it seems like you know how to handle yourself if the boys can't do it themselves."

"I don't let them finish me most of the time. I don't think that it is their job to do that. I would rather do it myself and get it done right, rather than having to worry about them messing it up. Most boys tend to not be reliable on the takes that they are held accounted for." I hope you feel that slapp for the next week.

"Oh well Clare bear finally found her bite. I'm happy for you. I don't have to jump in and save you from bullies or paparazzi anymore."

"I never asked for you to save me in the first place. I was dealing with her before you came along and I was doing just fine. Now were you only here to harass me or is there some secret reason that you were here?" This boy was getting on my nerves. I was perfectly fine in saving myself, I did it all of the time.

"Yes there was. You and me are going to dinner tonight, eight thirty sharp. be in front of the school or I will drag your butt out here. Dress the same as our first date. And you will be having a glass or two of wine. This was partially ordered by your mom."

"You talked to my mother?" Well isn't that a shocker.

"I asked her where you were so that I could try and make things right. This is me making things better. Plus she was concerned about you because you haven't talked to her in two weeks. Please call her when you get the chance, she seems a little stressed out."

"I will call her when you leave. See you later Jace. And if I'm being forced to do this then you better be paying for my food."

"Don't I always. Eight thirty sharp missy and be classy." Aren't I always, except for behind closed doors.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary POV

"Izzy, do you think that they could possibly squeeze me in for the date package that you were talking about a couple of days ago. It is pretty urgent." Let's just say that my nails and face could use a little bit of work and I had well enough time to put this in. I'm not trying to really impress Jace, but I don't want for him to think that I am a total slob and try to erase the memory of a few minutes ago. Even if I didn't ever plan on meeting up with him, it wouldn't hurt to leave a good lasting impression on him.

"Oh, did whats his name, Aaron, leave a good impression on you and ask you out. If so then we need to give that boy an award. And then we need to dig up Jace's number and rub it in his face. To bad that we couldn't see his reaction in person. They said that they can get it to you if you get here in the next ten minutes. Where are you at?"

"I'm walking in right now." The place had the lovely smell of nail polish remover and hot wax. I could of sworn that I felt I was going to gag, pass out or a combination of the two. But, I can get through this because I have been in places like this with Izzy before. And she was currently getting her feet scrubbed of any and all dead skin. She waved me over like the crazy women she was.

"So this must be some special guy to sweep even you off your feet to get you to go on a date with him. Must be the complete package, if you catch my it's a pity date. I swear if you string this guy along like Jason, I will shoot you. I'm not even going to think twice or feel bad about shooting."

"Trust me, I have no intention of stringing this one along. He will be gone after the first date. We already set it up for one date. Now I hope he doesn't fall for my impeccable charms." Let's play a new game called lets see how long we can keep Jace from Izzy again. It didn't really work for as long as I wanted last time. Second times the charm right?

"Well then, pop a squat and let's see of they can do anything about those narely toenails." She said scrunching her nose at my feet.

"Just because I don't get a pedicure every week, doesn't make my toes narely. I take wonderful care of my toes. They just aren't spoiled like your's are. I have things to do."

"Make fun of the uniforms on the school blog and draw trees doesn't make you busy. And my feet liked to spoiled. They deserve it after everything that they have to put up with."

"Is that why the completely unsupported Alexander McQueen four inch heels are so important. I bet that they work wonders on your spoiled feet."

"Well I would say much on the matter because I'm dressing you tonight. And with that attitude, you are going to be in the Alexander McQueens tonight. And I will staple them to the bottom of your feet to make sure that they stay on all night." She said pointed a manicured nail in my direction. And she says that I was the unproductive one.

So all dead skin had now been completely stripped from my feet, hands and face. The hair had been pulled from my armpits, calves and back of my neck because Izzy wanted to put it up for tonight. They wanted give me a bikini wax, but it wasn't like I had to impress him with baby smooth everything. I know that want he say was at least 3 or 4 days of stubble. Hope he thought was extremely sexy.

"Jace should definitely get a picture of you once I have finished off the masterpiece. Those girls at the salon really did work their asses off to get you looking amazing."

"I don't think that there will really be any need to show Jace of what I'm wearing tonight for dinner."

"And what exactly do you mean by that. I raised you to be a revenge filled girl. And now we have the perfect opportunity to punch and you don't want to. Some broken hearted girl you are."

"I'm not broken hearted anymore Izzy. That ended about two week after we got here. And don't worry, he will be feeling sorry tonight about the way that I look now compared to then." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"And how exactly do you know that, Missy? Is there something that you wanted to tell me about what exactly is going on tonight with you and this mystery boy that I have yet to meet. Perhaps a detailed description of what he look like or his name might help." Well, it looks like the game of keeping him from Izzy was finally over.

"Because the guy that I'm going out to dinner with is...ughhh….Jace?" I said uncertainly wo not make her blow up at me.

"What!? You you freaking kidding me Clary. How could you be so stupid and go on another date with him? This is going to end up exactly the same as last time and I don't know which country we are going to run to after the break up. Does China sound good to you because I can't speak Chinese and I'm pretty sure that you aren't able to either."

"This is just a dinner to make sure that the two of us are okay in being around each other. It is strictly a friend thing that was ordered by my mum. This is just a recap on our last couple of months. I promise that this will not turn into dating, this is so that we can be friends again." Friends that have seen my breasts.

"This better be or I swear that I'm going to rip every hair out of that head of his and make a nice sweater out of it. Now sit, we need to make you extra hot to make him feel worse. Let's knock him out with how sexy you will look."

"Let's do it." Let the punishment drag on even further now.

"I'm here for Clarissa. It is a pleasure to see you again Izzy. You nails look nicer than before." I heard Jace say while I was in the bathroom doing some last minutes touchup to make sure that I looked perfect. He was still the kiss up that he was. I smoothed down my dress and headed out into the main room of our dorm.

"Well you look lovely Clarissa. I don't know if this is much of a burden, but I was wondering if you still had some of the photos that you took about a year ago. And you do, could you please bring them to dinner." He was in a full suit and tie that looked rather impressive on him. Perfectly fitted to his physique to show of his sort of narrow figure. But I looked better and we both knew it.

"Yeah, give me a quick minute." I slid into my room and dug until I found the correct portfolio that the held the shot that Shadowhunter had allowed me to take. Some of my best works when if you ask me and the people that have seen them. Why he wanted me to bring them, was a complete mystery to me, but oh well. I moved back to the main room were Jace and Izzy were sitting in an awkward silence.

"Here they are. So are you going to tell me why we need them or am I going to find out when I get there?"I ask impatiently

"You will find out when you get there. Now lets go skinny legs, we got food to eat." he said standing up and holding any door in my way the entire way to the restaurant. Well wasn't this just a giant turn around. The hostess seated us with a smile and a couple of minutes later, two men sat were about to sit down at our table when Jace stood up to greet them.

"Mr. Penhallow, Mr. Greymark it is a pleasure that you can join us for dinner. This is the lovely lady that I was telling you about, Miss Clarissa Morgenstern. I'm so happy that she decided to join us for dinner as well. Clarissa, say hello." Jace said and I stood from my chair to shake the two mens hands, both were sweaty and disgusting.

"Well, Miss Morgenstern, Jace was telling us about you a day ago, but she never hinted to your beauty that much. I feel that he was trying to keep you all for himself." Mr. Penhallow said.

"Well sadly, not even he can have me with being arrested," I said as charmingly as I could, "Not to sound ditsy, but why exactly am I here. Jace refuses to tell me anything and I honestly didn't know that the two of you were going to be here. But the more the merrier right."

"Well, Mr, Penhallow and myself represent the record company that Shadowhunter is signed with. And press and merchandise is always a great part of the profit that keeps the band going. And Shadowhunter has become a little problematic with past photographers and you have a decent history with the band member, they all give you praise. We were wondering if you would like to become the official photographer for Shadowhunter." Mr. Graymark said with really even taking a breath, holy shit.

I looked over at Jace who was grinning like an idiot. He knew what was going on. This is a job, mostly likely well paying, creating art that people will love. On the sort of negative side, I would have to work with or around Jace most days. But if he set this up, then maybe he really had forgotten and forgave me for the way that I acted. He was trying to help me because honestly I had no idea what to do after I graduated high school. Maybe this could really work out for me and my future as an artist/photographer.

* * *

**Look people, I know that Clary isn't a photographer. I just made it up. Just like how I made up that Jace is a drummer in a rock and roll band. It's just so the sotry work and so we can possibly get back to the Clace fluff. Kay darlings, okay? I love you all my little minions. I love watching all of my stories grow with followers and review. Thank you so much for loving this story. It is updated every other day(but not on weekends) and written on those off days which is why they are shorter. -Nikki**


	15. Chapter 15

Clary POV

"Ummm Clary, I'm pretty sure that they are going to want an answer before you pass out." I heard Jace whisper in my ear. Shit, how long have I been zoned out for.

"Yes, of course I will take the job. But I have to still attend my graduation in a few days. I don't have to leave immediately do I? I would rather get my diploma in person than have it mailed to me." I worked hard for my good grades, I wasn't going to miss out on it. I don't care what they had to say about it.

"Oh of course we still need to work out the fine details of your contract and pay. Plus, Jace has a few different things to do here publicly. If we get things ironed out in time then maybe you can take your first couple of shots if the venues are okay with it."

"Yeah, that sounds perfectly fine. In fact, if you have the paperwork with you then I'm happy with whatever you guys want me to do as long I get to take pictures whenever I want." I said cockily.

"Yes, we in fact have a copy with us. Jace informed us that you are pretty flexible when it comes to deals. So if you could just sign and date here that would be splendid." Mr. Penhallow said taking the contract out of his jacket, which made me wonder if he had some sort of secret pocket that girls didn't get on the inside of their jackets. I took the pen that Jace had somehow put in my hand and did exactly what I needed to. At least I didn't have to worry about being homeless now.

"Well, now that we sealed that deal, I propose a toast. To a new photographer and a new addition to the Shadowhunter family," Mr. Greymark said raising a glass of water, in which we all followed in doing so

"Now let's eat because I didn't get nearly enough for lunch. Jace is a hungry boy." He said snapping open his menu and scanning over the items. And surprisingly I was the underage one here and he was the adult. Funny how some things tend to work out, don't they? But seriously, what do I want to eat? Jace was paying for my dinner, might as well take advantage of it because he will probably make me buy my own food from now on.

"Well, thank you for the lively dinner, the lovely company and job after high school. You honestly don't know how grateful for your company wanting to take a chance and taking me on. I promise that I will try my best to not let the company down." I said shaking their hands for hopefully the last time. Seriously, they were sweaty and completely nasty.

"Well thank you for agreeing to the job. We look forward to seeing the pictures." Mr. Remark said as the finally left. Oh thank god.

"Sorry about them. I should've warned you that they get a bit eccentric around young females. My apologies." Jace said quietly while signing for the bill.

"Well at least I wasn't by myself and two pedophiles. That would've been a little uncomfortable for both parties."

"Like I would ever do that to you. Now I'm going to use the loo and then we can get going. Wouldn't want for you to oversleep and miss classes."

"I don't have any classes tomorrow since they are setting up for the graduation."

"Well then don't tempt me or you will not being seeing your dorm room tonight." He said walking away. Oh my god, this was really happening. I had something planned for the future. I sat a couple of moments awkwardly at the table until Jace came back and lead me to the front door.

"So, since our date was a little barged in on, I'm taking you out for ice cream. That sound good to you?" He asked popping his pierced eyebrow at me.

"Sure, as long as you get me back to my dorm by eleven because I have a curfew set by school until the day that I get that diploma."

"Well then, I guess that rules out an orgy in the parlor bathroom. Damn I was looking forward to it. Get some dark hair and we can make a rainbow."

"Sorry to crush your dreams. And I hope you know that you are paying for this as well. But when I'm 21, I will pay for your drinks a couple times."

"I'm holding that to you Clarebear. Now do you want hard dip or soft serve missy?"

"Hard dip. And step on it, my tummy is still rumbling a bit because fancy resturant don't know what a decent serving size is."

"Well you just gave me an entirely different idea of where to take you. Eyes closed, I want for it to be a surprise." I closed them potentially, unsure what he was trying to pull. As long as I didn't end up dead in a ditch or something, then I was perfectly fine with whatever and if it still involved food. I really was hungry, like probably enough to eat at least half of a horse. Lets be serious, no one could really eat an entire horse.

We drove around for a little bit before the car came to a final and complete stop. _Strange, if he was in a different country then how did he have a car. Wow Clary, an ex boyfriend told you to get in his car and close your eyes and that is what you were concerned over. Glad to see that your parents made sure that all of your priorities are straight. _"Okay, you can open them."

He brought me to what I was guessing the British version of a dinner. It had that sort of old mom and pop feel to it which was nice. But two dinners in one night, I was going to run this boy out money and home if I continued on this path.

"This is where I would eat all the time when I was a kid. Its were some of my first gigs were, not full on rock oh course. The owners would sit me in the corner with the piano and let me play whatever I wanted. I had the little tip jar and everything so I could save up for my first drum kit. Took me about three years to save up starting at age six." He rambled out without even looking at me.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like you have to go and impress me. I know what your life is like."

"Because no one really knows much about me or any of the other band members before the band itself came together. The information that we have released is all through careful planning or a jump at getting more people to check out our music."

"Well all celebrities need their privacy life, don't they? Pretty sure that most of you would go insane without some sort of privacy."

"Well, all of us in Shadowhunter have been able to keep our past and present pretty shaded from the media. Most of us have done some things that weren't in the best character in the world."

"So is that how you got your start in music, in this little dinner. If so then it sounds like the pretty stereotypical start like what all of the other musicians working working their first guitar."

"Well it was a fair balance between here after hours and home in my room. And playing here wasn't as glamorous as it might of seemed. I had to bus tables as well and mop up if I wanted to use it after hours. But everything was well worth it because look at me now. I'm on the top of the world. Now come on, you can eat and meet some people." He said grabbing my hand gently and leading me to the front door and swung it open for me.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Jacey. Haven't seen your face since last Christmas when you came home for family. Now let me get a proper good look at you boy." An old and wrinkly lay said stepping from behind the hostess table.

"Imogen, you have grown even more beautiful since the last time that I have saw you. Tell me who did your eye surgery because I can't even see the lazy eye anymore." he said as he pulled her into a great big hug.

"Oh you know that Jace seeming as you set it up for me without even letting me pay a penny for it. Marcus would be so proud of your selflessness. And who is this beautiful little lady that you have brought to me meet. I'm Imogen Herondale owner of this little place. Jace the last time that you brought a girl here was your senior prom. She almost threw a fit over not going to a five star restaurant."

"Well, I promise that I will not do that. Hello, I'm Clary Morgenstern and a personal friend of Jace." I said as well as I could without giving my hunger away.

"No offense deary, but why haven't you jumped his bones as you kids say? That is what you kids say nowadays?" Jace was trying his hardest to keep his laughter under control while I did my normal reaction, I blush wildly.

"We do say that Imogen, but me and Clary's relationship is strictly friendship and professional. She just got the job as band photographer and we are here to celebrate." Jace said with his laughter dying down but his smile still wide.

"Oh of course, let me get you to a table then." she said as she bustled around the table and walked herself to one of the empty tables. She could move fast for how ever old she was, probably around 60 or 61. Hope that i can move as fast as she does when I'm her age.

"Well I already know what Jace wants. Do you have any idea what you want Clary?" She asked me sweetly.

"Could I please get a burger, but no onions please? Don't need stinky breath when I'm sitting across from someone." It took all that I had to say to not say a cute boy because Jace would never let it go.

"You picked a good one Jace, one that actually eats. I will be right out with the orders. Oh and Jace, Kaelie is running around somewhere, but I'm sure that she will find you before you even see her." Oh crap, who was this Kaelie? Was she an ex girlfriend?

"Jacey Jacey Jacey! You came back, you came back. Look I got a sticker in class today because I pulled my own tooth out like how you taught me. And I got this really cool necklace to put it in till the tooth fairy comes." There was a flash of blonde and pink and then Jace had fallen over and blonde curls and pink ribbons were on top of him till he lifted her off and sat her down next to him.

"That is awesome Kaelie. And look how big you are getting for five years old. I bet that you are the tallest in your class, aren't you?" she said kindly. The little girl was absolutely adorable and made Jace seem a million times better.

"No, I'm the second tallest. Nathan is the tallest in class sadly. Who are you? Are you one of Jace's girlfriends because all of his others aren't as pretty as you?" Yup, I definitely liked this kid. She could stay for a little bit.

"No, I'm just a friend of Jace. My name is Clary and I'm guessing that yours is Kaelie." I said reaching my hand across the table for a shake but I got a high five instead making all of us chuckle.

"Well if you were Jace's girlfriend then I could have planned your wedding. I would of given you a big princess wedding because you remind me of a princess with our curly hair. I have to sit super still every morning so that mommy can make min as curly as yours. It must be awesome to have curly hair because I don't like sitting super still."

"It is nice most times to have curly hair except for when I want to put it into a ponytail or pigtails. Then it gets a little messy."

"Well it was nice to meet you. I have to go and get a piece of cake now. Bye bye." She flounced over to the bar area and pulled herself onto the stool that had a piece of chocolate cake in front of it, those curls bouncing the entire way there. Imogen brought out our food which looked amazing, time to dig in.

"Thank you so much for taking me out after you had already taken me to dinner. You know you really didn't have to do that." I said in front of the grand doors that lead into the dorm rooms. Curfew was in less than ten minutes.

"Yes I did. Now I will be seeing you in two days for your graduation. Everyone needs someone yelling for them when they get that piece of paper."

"Did you have anyone yelling for you?" But I wanted the answer to another question, was there ever a piece of paper.

"Everyone that you meet tonight plus a couple others. I swear that little Kaelie was the loudest because she needed a diaper change." That got the two of us smiling.

"Okay, then I will see you in two days. And I expect loud from you mister." I said pointing at him and backing my way into the open door way.

"I will get a drum it if you want me to Clary." I don't doubt that you wouldn't.

"That will not be necessary. I will see you later Jace. Goodnight." I said softly

"Goodnight Clarissa." I closed the door after he had driven off. Well that went pleasant, I didn't get a good night kiss though. Wait what was I talking about, I didn't want a goodnight kiss from him or did I.

* * *

**So if you read my Hush Hush story you already know why I haven't been updating. If not, I went through a really bad breakup because my boyfriend was cheating on me. I'm doing a lot better so no need to worry. Thanks to the people that have already been asking if I was okay. I love you my little minions. Please review and tell me what you think. -Nikki. **


	16. Chapter 16

Clary POV

Two days later at the graduation.

"We welcome all of the family and friends of 2014 graduating class of Miss Kaelie's. All of these lovely ladies have worked ever so hard to get to this position today. Now without further adieu, I'm happy to introduce this years valedictorian, Clarissa Morgenstern." I pushed up from my seat on the stage and slowly walked up to the podium. THe majority of the crowd was clapping except for two people. Izzy was cupping her hands to make her yells louder and Jace had his fingers in his mouth whistling at the top of his lungs.

"Hello everybody and I'm sorry for anyone's hearing loss due to my friends Izzy and Jace. Honestly I was told that I was taking over the spot of valedictorian when Camy broke her leg on the steps. Luckily she was able to make it here today and give me pointers on my speech so that I don't sound like a cliche. So here goes nothing.

I came here with only a short time left in the school year and some of you weren't all that happy that I came here. But I did get some pretty awesome experiences and new friendship that I wouldn't of left Texas. And the reason that I left is sitting in this room today, oh to irony.

We were all sent here to make us into up and coming young women. But you can't really teach that to anyone, it has to be learned. And some of us might of learned in a bit harder way than other. As for me I'm still learning how exactly to be a proper women that doesn't get in trouble and do stupid stuff.

And I'm lucky that someone has been able to take a chance on me, which is all life really is. And is what being an adult is, making a lot of chances to hope everything works out for the better. Thank you." Everyone erupted, well that went better than what I thought that it would turn out to be. I honestly thought that I was going to pass out. I sat back down and zoned out till they called Izzy's name. Now it was me and Jace's turn to ruin everyone else's hearing.

"And now our head of class, Miss Clarissa Morgenstern. You have successfully graduated from Miss Kaelie's school. Welcome to the world of adults." And the dynamic duo were back at it again to bust up everyone's eardrums, except I think that they were louder this time. And why do I think that, because Jace had one of his snare drums on his lap and slapping away at it. Only he would keep his word on bringing some form of a drum.

"Clare bear, are you ready to go? Sadly this plane will not wait on me even after I told them who was flying with them. I swear no people have any decency for celebrities." Jace said from the doorway of my dorm while I zipped my second and last suitcase close. This was goodbye to England.

"Yep, I'm ready for an adventure. Now, let's go be adults and explore the world." I said linking my arm through his crooked elbow. Izzy had left an hour after graduation for Australia with some boy that she had been keeping secret while we were here. My best of wishes to her and the mystery man.

"You know since you are an adult, you can do a bit more exploring than just the world sweetheart. If you catch my drift because I would be happy to be the roadmap."

"I don't doubt it for second. But I'm still in a bit of a shock that this is happening. I'm finally an adult and I have a job with rock stars."

"Well, I will be there to help if you needed. All of us guys will be there to help you out. Its not like we are going to leave you on the curb somewhere. You signed that contract so you are stuck with all of us, somewhere and especially me, forever." He said shifting his arm and lacing his hands back through mine. Yeah, this was going to be perfectly fine.

"Well then what are we waiting for. We have a plane to catch because it will not wait for the almighty Jace Wayland."

The next hour and a half till we got onto the plane was a blur with only a certain few spots poking out. Dropping my keys into the key jar for the last time, people pointing at me and jace walking through the airport with laced hands and the few fans that approached us. Each asked if we were dating and his only reply was "Only if this little lady wants to.". We snuggled up in our seats(he gave me the window seat) and spread the blanket that I brought ontop of us.

The flight was actually pretty comfortable and the food was decent. I mean it wasn't five star like a couple of night ago, but at least it was heated and tasted pleasant. We don't have any room to be picky either unless we would of gotten first class seats and honestly Jace had already spent too much money on me for the three days that I had seen him. Normally I wouldnt complain but he was going to expect for me to pay him back one day and I'm pretty sure that I will not be making the it in the same range of his salary. His salary probably laughs at my salary.

"You look tired. You did have a big emotional day today with the speech and saying goodbye to everyone. I bet Izzy definitely blindsided you with that little bombshell. At least it wasn't her saying that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. If I was a female, I would want to know the babies father as soon as I possibly could."

"I am really tired. And don't even get me started on if Izzy turned out to be pregnant. She would never see the light of day ever again. But, I'm not going to dwell on that right now. Now I'm going to sleep because we still have a good six or seven hours left in the flight. I need my beauty sleep." I said pulling mask over my eyes and leaning down onto Jace's shoulder.

"Okay, sleeping beauty, get your rest. And you better hope that you don't wake up looking like an ugly stepsister." He chuckled at his joke but I didn't. Not the the slightly smile or chuckle out of me.

Jace POV

"Clary, you are staying at my house until this album is all done recording. You can do all kinds of blogs and candid camera shots. I will take you to your parents before we leave so you can tell them everything and show them your diploma. But, you are staying at my house you I can keep an eye on you. Don't need for you to go running off to India or New Zealand." I said while driving her away from the airport. I got her back, like I'm giving her up easily.

"Okay. But I seriously do need to get back home because I have to see my family and get the rest of my clothes. There is no way that I'm going to be able to make it through tour with only this much clothes, even if I'm not the one being photographed."

"There is this magical thing that they call laundry Clarebear. We have it sent out a lot and people will do it for us if we pay them. Or you can find a fangirl and have a couple different articles of clothing missing when they are done with our laundry."

"Well, bra are expensive and I don't need some fangirl stealing them and sealing it on eBay or etsy. So I think that extra clothing is probably the best option for me personally."

"Suit yourself. So when do you want to go over to your parents. They said they have about a day and a half left of tracking and we leave in three."

"Can we go and see them now? I know that you probably don't want to after what all happened, but I would really like to see them. It has been about two months since I have seen them in person and not facetime or calling them."

"Oh course we can, but don't you want to shower first? I'm not saying you stank, but some people on that airplane didn't smell the best."

"I will shower at my parents. Now drive you asshole." I hope that was meant to be a tease.

"Yes ma'am."


	17. Chapter 17

Clary POV

I didn't really know why I was all that scared to be going back home? I mean I lived here for 17 years now and I was scared to knock on the door. I was still the girl that went away. I kept my morales held high. I still hadn't kissed or slept with anyone. I haven't done anything that would put me in hell for eternity. And when were they ever going to find out about some of the stuff that I and most of the other girls had gotten up to. My guess and hope was never.

I hadn't changed myself physically expect for the fact that I started to wear my hair down more and that I paint my nails. And despite my painting skills on canvas, I sucked at painted my nails. Izzy did my dominant hand the majority of the time. When I finally got the courage to knock on the door, it swung open eminently and my mother grabbed me tightly.

"Oh, Clary I'm so sorry that we weren't able to get a flight out to see your graduation. You would be surprised how many parents take their children out of school to go to England. How are supposed to get good grades if they are flying all over the place a week before final exams."(_I'm writing this as England gets out before the town that Clary is from. I don't know if it is accurate but that's how it is.)_

"Well, some of them don't have as awesome parents that we did and forced us to stay in school. Even when we were trying to run away from our problems." I said looking slyly over at Jace, but I knew that he had seen it out of the corner of his eye."

"Well I can see that. Come on in, you must be tired from your flight and the celebrations. And Clary, your hair could use a bit of a wash." I know that she tried to say that last bit as quietly as possible but Jace was literally a foot away from me, we didn't have that space for that private of a matter. And that gave Jace the room for laughing at me while I hightailed it up to my old room.

I scrambled around my room for my last couple of piece of luggage and filled them with the most summer appropriate clothes that I could find, which living in Texas definitely had it perks when it came to that genre of clothing. I think that the first pair of real sweatpants that I acquired was when I was in England. And now I was back into the magical land of shorts and tank tops. Now to try and not smell like a crowded airplane ride.

Ah, the glory of showering in your own shower after being away from it for so long. The shower over in England was nice, but you can't beat the one that you were always used to. It alway had the perfect pressure and water temperature. Long story into an extremely short version, I missed my shower at home a lot. I'm happy, clean and that is all that really matters. Better go and save Jace for whatever my mom and dad might be putting him through in my absence.

"So are you that you don't want anything to drink or to eat, Jace? You were on that plane for so long and you brought our daughter back it is the least that we could do for you." I heard my mom say as I worked my way down the steps.

"I'm fine really. I ate on the plane and we got a snack when we landed. But thank you ever so much for the offer though. But I feel bad for taking her away from you guys so quickly, but you have got to be so proud of her." I heard Jace say as I walked into the room. My mom looked at me in complete shock, oh crap.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, what exactly does he mean by that he is taking you away from us so quickly? I thought that you were going to be staying home for college. Don't tell me that you think that you are going to a different school because we already got your school books." Now Jace was looking at me weird too. Oh this was going to be fun to explain.

"Well, Jace and his record company sort of set something up for me. Jace took me out to dinner, like you told him too, but representatives from his label was there. They offered me a job as the band photographer because the guys know me well enough and they think that I have talent. I already signed the contract and tour starts in two days. I wanted to tell you in person rather and over the phone so I could see your face." And to be honest, her face didn't seem all that happy with my decisions. Oh this was going to be a pleasant experience for the three of us.

"Are you insane Clarissa Adele Morgenstern? You didn't talk to me or your father about any of this. And now you think that you can just jump on some bus filled with men and not another women except for the ones that will be hooking up with. Do you know how reckless and irresponsible you sound right now with what you plan to do? Because I feel that I should be locking you in an asylum." She said in that quiet rage that all mother had which was worst than yelling. Well now she had me feeling terrible for not telling her sooner.

"Mom, this is an amazing opportunity for me. I don't even have to go to school for the stuff that I'm about to do. I would of spent two years in classroom trying to figure it out when now I can do it with real life experience. And you always say that if I can learn more than one thing from it than I should try and do it."

"I meant when it comes to your education Clary. What are you going to learn from those boys, how to drink, smoke or do drugs. I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with this ordeal. I'm happy that someone was willing to give this to you when you are so young, but you being so young scares me a lot. You don't become a full adult until next week."

"Mrs. Morgenstern, I can keep a perfectly good eye on her throughout the entire tour. When we were seeing each other I would never let any of those things go near her." Tell that to the wine that you let me drink on our date. "And I know that the media will portray use as drinks, but we really aren't. And we have two tour buses this year, so we can keep Johnathan and the other more party boys on the main bus. She can stay with me, Max and Simon in the second bus with our assistances. Max and Simon are always in bed by at least 2 and wouldn't bother her at all." And here was Jace to the rescue, thank god that I had him come in with me because my mom was looking a lot better.

"Well, I'm not thrilled about all of this, but the separate bus does put my mind at ease. But I do need to ask a few questions before I can really settle into the idea of being comfortable with all of this and trying to convince your father and that you will not end up drugged in some ditch in the desert somewhere."

"Ask anything that you want, I'm an open book." That was something dangerous to give the permission to my mom.

"Okay, have you ever had a long term relationship besides my daughter?" Just hit in right on the head why don't you mom.

"All three of my previous relationships have been serious. I ended the first for the good of the girl, my second cheater on me while I was on tour and you know what happened with Clary."

"Nice answer. How many women do you think that you have slept with?" Way to be subtle mom.

"I'm pretty sure that I have slept with about twenty or twenty-one. I can't really remember one of them, but don't want to lie and say a number under the real one."

"Pretty high of a number. Do you have any plans if you ever happen to get a girl pregnant by accident or purpose?" The lovely morning after question

"I would support both the mother and the child as long as I was certain that it was mine. I would try to build a relationship with the mother of my child, but if I can't they it doesn't matter. But if I do have a child, I will want to be in its life. I mean why would people want to stay out of their childrens lives. I'm sure that it would be all that I could think about."

"Well, I think that I have heard all that I need to hear. I'm positive that you will do your best to take care of my daughter. Now does security only work for you or anyone that works for you?"

"They make sure that everyone is safe, but the band members are the main concerns. But, if we ask they will keep a closer eye on her which they probably will be because the fact that she is a female. No one wants to see a female scared or hurt."

"Well, I'm sold then. You two are staying for dinner so that you can explain this to Clarissa's father. And I will help you guys out so that we can get this over quicker and as painless as possible. Now Jace, be back here in about an hour in half and look business casual. You can come and help me in the kitchen, Clarissa, and we can go over some rules for this little job of yours."

"Oh course mom. Jace, could you take my luggage over to your house? I left it on the bottom of the stairs."

"Oh course Clary. I will be back in soon everyone. Nice to see you again Mrs. Morgenstern." He said with a little nod. Mom didn't start on her rules till she heard Jace pull out of the driveway.

"I don't want any kind of drugs near you missy. If they even come out for a second, I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom and wait till they all fall asleep. I don't want you near them if they have drugs out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom trust me, there is no way in the world that I would every want to out drugs in my body. I don't need to pull a Lindsay Lohan." I said stepping up the stink to wash my hands even if I just did shower. You still have to wash your hands people, I touched my luggage, doors and the handrail on the steps.

"Great, now could you start a pot of water and chop up the vegetables. We are having pasta tonight, hope that is okay with you."

"I don't have much room to be picky now do I?"

"You got that straight. So I heard that my baby got valedictorian. I wish I could of seen your speech in person, but I convinced the school to ship a copy of the graduation over to the house. Shame that we all don't get to watch it all together, but my baby got a job."

And she continue that proud rabbling until we had finally put the dinner on the table. Jace had snuck back into the house a while ago and watched the two of us cook. Dad slipped in too just in time for dinner and was a little perplexed by Jace being there. But we sat him down and I ran upstairs to get Seb from his video games. Once we were seated and said grace, I explained to my dad the job I was given.

"Sure thing Clarissa. You are about to be a full adult. It's not like I can keep you from doing stuff anymore. I have faith that you will make good decisions while you are away from home, one of them being don't get pregnant. And I trust that Jace will make sure that you are comfortable as often as possible." He shot Jace a deadly glare.

"Yes of course Sir. I have already told the band that she is going to be on our second bus with myself, Max who just turned 20 and Simon who has a girlfriend. We are all the lest rowdy of the group because those two love their sleep. and she will be around us for almost every second of the day, so there will be security near her almost always."

"Well, then I support it entirely. As long as it what she wants, then I think that she deserves to try it out. And if she doesn't like it then she doesn't have to do it anymore." Wow, that went a whole lot better than what I thought it was going to be. Honestly, I thought that he was going to freak out and put his foot down on the subject. Well then, tour here I come.

* * *

**Hello everyone. What did you think? Hoped that you liked it. I love you my little minions. -Nikki**


	18. Chapter 18

Start day of tour

Clary POV

So, my first official day of work is today. Honestly, it is extremely daunting that I'm going to drop the camera on myself or on a fan. Which was completely irrational because I had a neck strap, but knowing me I might find a way to drop this thing. This thing probably only weighed about a pound, so if I dropped it on someone it wasn't going to kill them.

Mom had kept me at home instead of staying with Jace for a few reasons. One, the whole I was almost a legal adult in the eyes of the government. She must of thought that something was going to happen if I staying with him. Something might have, but I guess that we weren't going to find out now; we have the rest of the tour though.

Second, was that she just wanted to spend more time with me before I left? Which I understand, no one wants to be away from their children, I suppose. She took me shopping for my new camera and clothes for the road that "covered me up". I guess clothes refer back to the whole not wanting me to be alone with Jace thing. Which I didn't know how well was actually going to play over. We can just let her think that we aren't left together at all for the entire tour.

"And I love her, don't get me wrong. But she over loves me too much if that makes any sense. I know that she means well, but I'm not four anymore. I can pick out my own clothes and make sure that I'm safe. I feel like a terrible person for saying at about her, but it's true. She doesn't give breathing room some time." I said with my head against Jace's passenger side window, lapping up all the wind that was blowing in.

"I hear you. You and I both know that she means well, any mother would. I bet that when you have kids that you are going to want to make sure that they are always safe. Let's face it; every girl has that mother instinct. It's only a matter of time before it all kicks in." Jace said with eye fixed only on the road.

"Well, I had a younger sibling, so mine has already kicked in unfortunately. So if any of you guys get sick on tour then, you are going to be stuck with me taking care of you. And that is just how it is going to be."

"Well, I'm looking forward for you to play doctor on me. But, I'm pretty sure that all of the other guys can find someone else to play doctor on them." He said with a crooked smile

"Being greedy are we? Or do you just have a severe problem with sharing thing?" There wasn't any need to be pervy.

"Oh, I can share things alright. But, I don't prefer to share girls. I do if I absolutely have to, but I avoid it at all costs. And that goes for you too missy, I got you first so I get dibs if you ever come running to one of us. And they all know it, so there is no getting around it the other guys."

"Please, I'm not like a groupie that just tries to see how many people she can sleep with in one night. And remind me to tell the guys on the bus that all groupies must be fully clothed when they are walking around the bus. I don't need to see anyone else's bits and if no one can see mine, then you can't see anyone else's." Let's just throw this back into his face.

"You wound me to think that I would even consider looking at other girls when I have you waiting for me in the bunk every single night before I go to bed. And me and you are sharing rooms together when we have to stay in hotels. The guys thought that it would be best to give us our privacy."

"Are you really that horny to get some or was this all planned out. Because if it was then props to you sir."

"Well the future of my penis is riding on how you are acting on this trip. That pun was intended. But in all truth, I have had that job sent up for you since you took those pictures and showed us. The whole sleeping arrangement was planned out by all of the guys when you and I were dating. They know that sometimes we just have to have to dish things out to each other."

"I'm pretty sure that you can find a groupie or some desperate chick in a bar to fuck with. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. So, don't even get ideas of sleeping with me. If you can get a really, proper and meaningful first kiss out of me, then maybe we can work on to the possibility of what you want."

"Okay missy, you got yourself a deal. So how does it feel to know that you are in your first friends with benefits?" He said finally peeling his eyes off of the road and smirking at me.

"I'm not in a friends with benefits with you. I'm pretty sure that friends benefits requires that one, we are friends, and two, I'm pretty sure that you are the only one benefiting from this deal. So really it is just Jace's benefits and Clary."

"I'm keeping all of the leasehold away from you. I don't care if you date anyone during this thing we got going on, but I will not let you end up with a jerk. I have known all of these guys for years now, and some may seem nice. But, some just put it up as an act. So I will put my foot down if I see you with a guy that would be bad for you."

"And how do I know that it isn't just you being jealous? Because I thought that you said that you don't share girls well with others." I tease him.

"I don't share at all, I'm letting another boy move in on you. I could sweep you back up if I wanted to. And I'm still going to be your first kiss."

"What if I'm waiting for my first kiss to be with my husband on my wedding day? Have you ever taken that into consideration?"

"Well, then you might have to do a little bit of fibbing to your future husband. And when you do, he will probably just think that you were born a great kisser. I know that I was."

"Wow, egotistical much? How are you so sure that you were a great kisser? She could've been lying to you."

"Because even at the age of 9, I could tell when people were lying including you from your nerves before your speech. You like to twiddle your thumbs like you are now. So, what are you nervous because I know it really isn't the job?"

"Would you believe me if I thought that you could just pull me over somewhere or pinned me somewhere when you're drunk and try to have your way with me?" That got him looking over at me with concern or maybe he thought that I was absolutely bonkers.

"So you actually bought it. I thought that you would be able to see right through it wouldn't you. Maybe I should become an actor. Did you seriously think that I would push you into something as strange?"

"A little bit. I don't really know what you guys are like after hours."

"Well, I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not a monster. Now, get ready for crazy." He said pulling into the lot that all of the buses were parked in.

"You promise right? You promise to not be do whatever you were just talking about? If I get any male attention, don't you dare interfere unless you know that he is a complete asshole. And no fighting with him."

"Yes mother. Now, lets go and introduce you to the crew and the rest of the bands."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody. Quick warning because one of you chewed on me because I put one little sexual scene in this without telling you. THIS CHAPTER USING SWEAR WORDS THAT INCLUDE THE "C WORD. They are, well most of them, British were it is acceptable to use that form of language. So if you get offended I'm sorry. Read and enjoy**

* * *

Jace POV

"Max, this is the lovely lady that you have been pestering me to introduce you to since she came into this whole situation." I said while pushing Clary forward a smidge while she tried to stay behind me. That wasn't how this thing was going to work sweetheart.

"Well thanks for bringing her around when you're not even fucking seeing her anymore. Now she works for us. Oh that a brilliant plan mate, she workers for us so she has to do anything that we say that she has to. I take my insult back, your a fucking genius."

"I'm here as an employee, Max, not a sex toy. It is my job to make sure that all of your drunk asses look good on stage. Anything that you have planned in that little brain of yours might as well wait for the next girl that you get on the bus. I have this little thing that you call self respect." There was Clary's bite.

"Nice to see that you picked a lively one Jace. Oh it will be a riot when we get this one drunk on her birthday next week. I'm sure that Simon will keep a well enough eye on her while we are all partying. If anything, he can teach you to play his silly card game in the back lounge."

"Magic the Gathering isn't a stupid game Max. It is recognized around the world and at some tournaments you could win millions. So, just because I don't like fifa or sports games, doesn't mean you can pick on Magic." A new voice said over top of Max.

Simon had to be the most average Looking guy out of the entire group. He didn't have any piercing, or at least none that he showed. The few tattoos that he did have were all actually meant something to him unlike random ones that some people had. His hair was a curly and a pair of fake glasses were perched on his nose. As the bassist of the group, he was the most laid back, both in style and attitude.

"Clary, I would like to introduce you to our very own nerd that we can show in empty amp boxes. Simon, I swear if you get another crush on one of our female works, we are going to keep you on the bus forever. Besides, Jace already claimed Clary all to himself." Max said a little pissed about the past part. Hell yeah I got dibs on her, the others will rip her to shreds to get a piece of her.

"And here I thought that you didn't actually call dibs on me. Must you go around and toy with my heart like this." Clary said with her hands over her heart, the little drama queen.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm doing this for your own good. I told your mom I would watch over you and I'm keeping my word. I don't need an angry mom coming after me."

"Awe, look at Jace being protective like a mother and her ducklings. Except I'm pretty sure that I haven't seen a duckling with red hair before, but you're rocking it Clary." Simon said trying to smooth talk her like she was actually going to fall for it.

"Why thank you Simon. Glad to know that not every boy here is just looking to get some." Clary said with her eyes flickering between me and Max. Damn it, I can't believe that she actually bought it. Who knew that Simon, of all people, had enough moves to charm Clary for a bit?

"Don't even start on ducks or I make sure that you end up in some sort of duck pond tonight. I'm not going to be the one to put you in it, but you will end up in a duck pond. And I hope that those suckers eat you alive." I said probably a little over dramatically. But he compared me to a duck so what was I supposed to do.

"Oh Clary, Jace had an irrational fear of ducks. My theory is that a flock beat him up or touched him inappropriately which is why he doesn't like him." Max loudly whispered into Clary's ear. Way to be subtle.

"I wasn't raped by a bunch of ducks Max. I just don't like them, okay? Some people just don't like things. Sort of how you don't like vegetables, which is hilarious because your best friend is Simon the vegetarian." I said in retort so I didn't look stupid. "Now we have got to go and get Clary here a bunk on the bus, so please excuse us. We will see you later tonight."

"It was nice to see all of you guys again. And Simon, I would love for you to teach me how to play Magic. I know a little bit from my nerdier days but he rules were still pretty fuzzy even as I was learning." She said with a smile on her face. Oh she doesn't know what she just signed herself up for. That boy is never going to let her leave. Best try now, I linked her arm with mine and pulled probably a little to hard with her. Females can't take it like guys can that much.

"Jace, if you don't let up this second, you are seriously about to tea my arm out of its socket. And I'm pretty sure that it is fairly challenging to focus and shoot a camera with only one hand." She said as we neared towards our new home aka bus #2. And I didn't stop my pulling till we were in the front lounge.

"Sorry, just really excited to give you the grand tour. At the very front is where our driver Berny sits and on the other bus his name is Mickey. This is my favorite couch because they have these pockets on the sides. See, come and sit, see how comfy it is. Spent a couple of nights on this before." So what if I was going to tell her every nook and cranny of this place to make sure that none of the guys on this tour get a certain impression of her. After all, she wasn't even legal yet

"Jace, I know that you are probably trying to be a sweetheart. But, I have to meet up with the rest of the band and crew. It would be incredibly rude not to. I don't want to be the random stranger that is just taking weird pictures of you guys all freaking summer long."

"Yeah, Jacey, she has to meet the band and crew. And don't get her started on the All Time Low touring family. I don't think that she would ever be able to get names straight. Hell, she might have trouble with all of those English and Scottish names that you have on here." And there was the man of the hour and the only person in this entire band that was actually American, Mr. William Herondale.

"Will, I have missed you with the passion of a thousand suns because you are my devil may handsome bastard. This is the every lovely Clary, our new photographer, who will be living on this bus with me, Max and Simon while you and Johnathan can party with all the other girls that you find. Clary, this is our American bastard rhythm guitar player. We call him Will Herondale."

"I remember this pretty little lady from all of the signings and I think that I'm one of the first to recognize her. Mainly because the rest of the guys are drunk 60% of the time. But, I'm sure that it is difficult to forget such a pretty face." And there was the William charm that might end badly.

"Okay mister, you are American not French. There is no need to go around and try to romance everything with boobs and legs. There will be plenty of groupies and random party girls that you can tune those skills on."

"Oh Jace, ever the party pooper. I don't see why I can't get to know the people that I'm going to be living with. So I think that it might be just be a great idea if I meet the final member of the this band," She said finally stepping into the conversation "Besides, all of our stuff is out of the car. So I don't see a reason why not. Maybe we can get a couple of shots to start up the tour an post on the website."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Clary. I will personally introduce you to John because if Jace thinks that I'm the flirt, then I couldn't even tell you what mister Jonathan is. In the best American term, he is a class act.(_For those who don't know, a class act is sarcasm for someone that doesn't have it all together._ )

"I think that would be absolutely lovely. Thank you so much for offering to introduce me to John and keep me safe. I'm sure that Jace probably wants a break from playing guard dog for the entire night. I can come and get you when we are going to do the group photo if you want a nap Jace. Because my body clock is shifted so I'm pretty sure that yours is too." She said sweetly. Oh, you know you were going to act all sweet.

"I don't need to nap. Unlike you I have been living here while you have been over in my home country. So, if you insist, we can go and introduce you to John as long as he isn't too crazy tonight. You know how singers are, they tend to just expect things."

"Well then, let's meet the final member of this shindig. Then we can take some pictures and get this show on the road." She said walking ahead of the two of us. Will looked over at me with the smuggest grin. I only replied with a slap over his head and I followed after to Clary, who had found herself more than halfway to John and he had spotted her to.

"We, if it isn't money tits from the last show. So did Jace ever get that money or did you have to get it for him because I'm going to be pissed if you had to get it for him. He is a grown man that can reach in between boobs." I heard John yell as she got closer and I broke into a run to catch up to the two of them.

"He didn't get it, so I just ended up keeping the money. Thanks for it, paid for my new swimsuit a couple days later." That sparked John's interest more than I thought it would have. Time for intervention by yours truly before he could say anything else.

"John, good to see you again buddy. This is our newest addition to the family, Clary, who is now our new photographer. And do I have to remind you about the last time that you tried to get into a female crew members members anyone's band. They weren't too happy with you about that." Be warned, just like all of the other boys here.

"Don't worry, Jacey wacey, Clary has nothing to worry about when it comes to me hitting on her. In fact, I have this deal going with a smoking girl in town. If I don't do it with any girl or guy on tour, then she is going to give me a shot. And this one is starting seem like one to follow with the texts that we have been exchanging." But you can't teach an old dog new tricks, but you can give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Whatever you say do. Happy that you might of found someone for you. I wish you the best of luck in your pursuit." I said sincerely.

"Can I see a picture of her?" Clary asked and John whipped out his phone and scrolled till he found, probably an appropriate, picture of the two of them together. She was good looking, but not my type. I wasn't into darker hair, I liked red.

"She is gorgeous, John. And I really happy that you might be able to get her and that I'm safe from any advances." Clary said in that sweet little voice of hers.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that. With the way that Jace has been following you around like a lost puppy, you might have one chasing your tail. But between you and me, he doesn't bite all that hard." Blush rose quickly through her cheeks and neck while I had to restrain myself from hitting him.

"Hmmm, thank you John for that information. I will be cautious of it. And if you could help me roundup everyone for photos that would be swell." She said quietly while rummaging through her back for her camera and lenses.

"Oh course I will cutie. LISTEN UP CUNTS, ALL OF SHADOWHUNTER NEED TO GET TOGETHER BECAUSE WE ARE TAKING PICTURES. TRY AND LOOK AS SOBER AS POSSIBLE. Was that good enough?" It should be because he almost blew my ear drums out standing next to him. And everyone followed the order.

"Thank you John. I'm just going to do a quick introduction. Hello, my name is Clary and I'm the new photographer obviously. Now if you could all bunch closer so we can get everyone in the shot, that would be fantastic." I don't think I have ever heard her be authoritative. It was kind of sexy. And the commands kept on coming.

"John, don't flip off the camera for this photo."

"Max, stop trying to eat Simon's hair."

"Will, you got to keep your eyes open."

"Okay thanks crew. You can go while I just get shots of the boys. And John, get back here because I know you aren't apart of the crew."

"Okay you can be as crazy as you want, but anything below the beat remains closed." And of course, John pulls his collar down so that his nipple and chest hair is showing. Classy.

"Okay that was the last one guys. Thank you everyone for cooperating for photos. We can leave now because the bus drivers look a little ticked off." I walked over to Clary and helped her talk apart her camera and put it back in her bag. She walked into the bus before anyone else, set up her laptop and started to work on touching up the photos. She didn't say much for the rest of the night except to ask what photos we wanted on the site.

I don't know if she was still embarrassed about the whole puppy with John or if we had just worn her out during the shoot. It was probably the shoot, most people were tried after trying to get all of us to behave and get a few decent shots. She walked soundlessly back to an empty bunk, threw her stuff in and yelled goodnight to all of us.

* * *

**So, the swear word wasn't too bad. **

**Please review my little minions.**

**-Nikki**


	20. Chapter 20

Clary POV

I have been in with these people before, but when you are in front of all of them merely three feet away, you finally see why screaming fans might not always be a good thing. And it definitely wasn't all that great when they tried to reach out and touch you all of the time. I'm flattered that they like me so much, but please don't try to take souvenirs that include my clothing. Some girl got the back half of my shirt so they had to stop the show while Jace ran down to me to give me his vest. And then someone took my belt off with me noticing, not entirely sure how they did that and I liked that belt a lot.

Sad thing is that I have only really been touring for what five days and it was already my 18th birthday. It is seriously making me feel old even if I'm the youngest one out of everyone on this tour. Like Max is young, but at least he is young and turns 20 this year. And age definitely didn't keep that boy from party will alcohol.

During the kickoff after party, I don't think that I ever saw that boy with the same drink twice. But props to him for not getting sloppy at all and you could still tell what he was saying. Will was an entirely different story and lets just say that the party wrapped up early because it took most of the boys to tuck that boy in. And he didn't go quietly till I promised and went through with giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight. Honestly, he could of asked for worst and we would of probably had to knock him unconscious.

Anyway, back to my birthday. I knew that Jace knows that it is my birthday today. He has been dropping hints to me since we have gotten back on the bus from the first show. Whether he has passed that information on to the rest of the band members is something that is clueless to me. He probably did tell all of them and they planned some stupid little prank. Maybe if I just fake being sick, then I can just ride out this whole day and we don't have to worry about my birthday. But, I seriously think that was how this was going to go down.

"Clary, its time to get up. Come one sound check is in thirty minutes. Come on Clary, you don't want to sleep through your birthday do you?" The only one that wakes me up this nicely is Simon. Max like to take my pillow away from me and then my blanket. Jace starts by waking you up nicely, but he doesn't have much patience so I will get dragged and or pulled out my my bunk. At least I didn't have to deal with someone annoying waking me up on my birthday.

"Please Simon, just a couple minutes more of sleep. I will play even more Magic with you tonight if you just give me a few more minutes." I beg relentlessly. If it comes it it then I will probably use the "It's my birthday card and I get what I want today" card. And I didn't really like to play cards unless I absolutely had to.

"I'm sorry Clary, but you can't. Jace said if you weren't up within the next ten minutes then he was going to come back there and get you. And I honestly don't think that you really want that on your birthday because who knows how he will choose to wake you up." He did have a point about that.

"Okay, now out so I can get dress and actually look like a living human being, much less a female."

"Your clothes are set in the bathroom. I would argue with the choices or your stylist said that they will come into that bathroom and put it on you yourself. If I were you, I wouldn't argue with them because we all know that everyone on this bus will go through with what they say." He slipped out of the sleeping area and I slipped into the entirely too small bathroom for 5 people.

And there waited my outfit, at least I'm assuming what was left of my "outfit". Whatever, I can just wear this for like a couple of hours and then I can talk my way into some normal clothes. Once I slid them on, it wasn't too bad. The worst part was that the sides were cut out a bit, the length was at least bordering sluty. And it wasn't skin tight, so I might be able to tolerate this. And thank God, they left out a pair of converse. Now the transformation from cousin it into a girl. And my time to shine.

"Look out, we got a sexy coming through." I heard Izzy's coming from the front lounge. What why the fuck was Izzy here? I thought that she was supposed to be in Australia with some guy. I ran up to her and nearly knocked her over. She really was here.

"How are you here? I thought that you were supposed to be in Australia with some guy? You aren't supposed to be here."

"And miss my best friend's 18th birthday. Are you kidding or has Jace been slipping you drugs while you are sleeping? Cause if you, then you are getting a beat down boy."

"I haven't been feeding her drugs. I don't know why you are so set on that. She was here for like an hour before Simon woke you up. She thought that I had chloroformed you so that we would get you to shut up. She will not except that you have become a heavy sleep since you got on the bus." Jace said to defend himself.

"Whatever you say mister. I'm glad that this outfit worked so well because we are going to celebrate missy which is only why you get to where those shoe, so eat up because we have a long couple of hour ahead of us."

"I know, we have a longer set today don't we. You get to see what it is like on the other side of the railing and guards Izzy."

"No sweetie, you guys don't have a show tonight. We are all going out to celebrate your birthday at a club around here that is highly praised. And you should be happy, because I got them to decorate it for you birthday with a bit of Izzy persuasion"

"Oh so you probably made out with the owner in the back alley didn't you? I have told you this how many times. We don't make out with people to get what we want Iz."

"Well, I would do whatever you too wanted if you guys made out with me in an alley. Just putting that out there." Jace said

"Your not helping Jace. This is a lesson learning opportunity. You got the owner to do this legally and without using means means that might cause a divorce."

"No Clary. Magnus owns this one. It would be so gross if I made out with Magnus anywhere. It would be like I was indirectly kissing my brother and that is nasty and incest. I don't think that our family needs any inbreed genes, we are too good looking."

"Okay then lets go. But if a drink gets spilled on me or I get grabbed in a personal area, someone is getting punched. And Jace is backing me up if the guy is big."

"Don't I always." He said with a smile on his face. Well lets see if we can have some fun.

* * *

**So this one is so small because I have chosen to split the actual party into the next chapter****because It was too long to fit into this one and still being written. **

**Please Review**

**-Nikki**


	21. Chapter 21

Clary POV

"I still can't believe that you are making me do this Iz. Why can't we all just hang out in one of the buses and play board games or something? Because that sounds more fun to me than having a whole bunch of people that I don't know dance up on me."

"Oh, like Jace is even going to let a boy get near you without his serious permission and those only boys will probably be the other band members as long as they aren't all that intoxicated. Oh that remind me, Magnus has agreed to serve the two of us drinks till we get too loose as long as we can keep our mouth shut to the cops." Thank god for the privacy if this separate car without all the boys for a little girl talk and a little more time to get looking better.

"So this is also a "lets get Clary drunk beyond all measure" party isn't it? We can finally see what kind of a drunk I am."

"Damm, you saw right through my plan, didn't you? Why else would I be taking you to a club? It would be entirely different if we would of just gotten you drunk on the bus, there is no space to dance or party. This way we can see if you like to party or if you are just going to hide in a corner."

"Probably just hide in the corner anyway, but I have the feeling that you or anyone else will not let me do that if the whole thing is going to be decorated for my birthday. Tell me we at least have cupcake or actual cake because then it isn't a party." I can just stand by the cake all night.

"We do have some cupcakes by the bar and the specialty drink tonight, birthday cake vodka with sprinkles around the rim. You will like that one because it just tastes like cake. And I know how much you like cake missy."

"You got that right. If a girl doesn't like cake, I seriously don't know what kind of girl she is. peaking of the type of people, what is the crowd going to look like tonight? Normal club goers or more of our crowd? And the music is probably going to be more of an issue."

"All the music is dubstep or more of our music, and the normal people have been warned of that. So if they don't like our music, then they probably will not show up. Magnus invited some of his friends and the guy invited most of theirs. So probably a good portion of the guests are VIPs or close friends of the boys. So if you want anyone out, just say the word to me, Magnus or any of the boys and I'm pretty sure that we can get them out."

"It's like I'm throwing my very own celebrity party. Can I kick myself out of the party after a certain time just incase I need to bail?"

"No, you can't bail at your own party. You can go outside with one of us to get some fresh air, only with one of us. I promise that you will have fun. And if you are completely loathing it, I have change of clothes for you and a book hidden. But I want to see an effort out of you first."

"This is why we are best friends Iz. You always have a book ready for me. And I will promise to try, mainly for the book and not for all of you. Sorry, but books trump anything and everything."

"I know sweetie, I know. And here we are. Now put on a nice big smile for all of those total strangers. They will probably only want to say happy birthday to you and go talk to other people. Now smiles up and lets go." She said pushing open the car door and pulled myself out of the car.

The boys still hadn't arrived yet, surprise surprise. They were always running close to late when it come to times to meet anywhere unless there food involved, typical boys. They weren't too far behind, but you should never keep a girl waiting. And they were all pretty wired up when they got out of their car from who knows what. They just sort of moved me and Izzy into their group and got us through the doors of the club. Let the fun commence.

And Izzy's first stop on the get Clary drunk tour was none other than the bar. Surprise surprise. And every one here was following us with their eyes while we worked our way up to the bar. Probably because of the amount of skin that me and Izzy wear showing combined. Her dress was a bit more revealing than mine. Seriously people, we were just two normal girls underage girls going to fet some drinks. It's not like we are royalty or celebrities, which there were plenty of them here. Why don't you go and stare at them instead of me.

I had no idea what Izzy had ordered for us to drink because the music is to freaking loud. And loud is a good think, but this music isn't much of anything except for bass, what in the actual fuck. and before I knew it, Izzy was handing me some sort of drink and downed her own. "You might want to drink it fast, it has a bad taste if you drink it slowly." I heard her over the music. Great, that was the one thing that I could here.

I took the glass from her and looked at it for a second. It was clear, which was a little daunting to be honest. Around the rim, tiny little sprinkles were stuck to the cup. So that narrowed the drink down the the birthday cake vodka that was here for my birthday only. I tipped it back as fast I could and tried to ingore the impending flavor. Lucky for me that there wasn't really one, but I did swallow a few of those sprinkles and gagged a tiny bit from realizing it.

"Well, I think that you had the funniest face ever while taking ecstasy. We should of video taped that." I heard the bartender say while cleaning off glasses for new drinks. The sprinkles, oh god what had Izzy done

"Izzy, did we just take drugs? Stop smiling and tell me. Oh you had this planned didn't you?" I said while I tried to keep from shaking the girl.

"Oh its only ecstasy Clary. It's not like I put crystal meth on the rim of your drink. It's only to help you party and to have a good time. And it was one of the guys idea, not mine. They thought that that it would help because they didn't want awkwardness between the guests." Oh I was going to kill whoever ideas this was, the bastard.

Izzy tried on vain a couple of times to get me to go out onto the dance floor and sent some very cute boys my way to try and get me off of my barstool. Well that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. Well that was until the drug actually started its affect on me and I saw Jace dancing and talking with some girl who was on the most skin tonight.

But I had to admit as I sneeked closer to the dance floor and those two, she was very pretty in Jace's league while I wasn't. She had blonde hair, I don't know if it was natural or not. And she ddidn't have the same amount if makeup that I had on, lucky her. They looked together, but it was just like a tiny little itch that you just can't starch. And that was suffering to me.

"So you must be the birthday girl Clary. I'm Jack Barakat." A guy said who had stepped in front of me and blocked me from watching Jace and the girl. And he was probably just another attempt in Izzy's part to get me out on the dance floor. But at least this one was actually decent compared to the others that had been sent over eith their buldging muscles. His hair was spiked up and half dyed blonde making me think that he was probably a normal club goer.

"Well you are completly right there Jack. I am the birthday girl. And if Izzy sent you ocer her, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dancing. I saw something that made me a little sick in fact."

"Yeah I saw you looking that girl with Jace. I came over here to see if you wanted to make him jealous." I started to back away slowly.

"No, not like that. I mean like I could dance with you near him to get him jealous. I know that Jace can be a little emotionally retarded. Sometimes it takes him a little while to see that a girl is good for him until she is hurt or gone. And that has been a bad outcome more than once."

"Am I that easy to read? Do I look that emotionally distressed?" If I did then I didn't want Jace seeing me.

"No. You have it pretty together actually. But I have know Jace for a parties and tours. And it always stinks to see a pretty girl get hurt. So shall we dance." He said extending his hand out to me. I hope this works. I grab his hand.

"What the he'll. How much damage can it really do? And the worst case if that he doesn't even see us." Jack smiled widely and pulled me out to the dance floor. Well this should be interesting.

* * *

**the next day**

Jace POV

The place was a hell of a lot louder than what we all would of thought it was going to be and that is saying something because of our job. But it could've just be that the music sucked complete dick. All of the guys went up to the DJ to get him to change the type of music, but the stubborn dick head just wouldn't do it. It took Izzy whining to Magnus to get for them to change it to some actual music. Now we just had to watch out for moshpits.

Clary has been sticking to the bar all night long and has even attempted to get onto the dance floor. Izzy kept on sending wave after wave of guys to try to get her over to our group. And each and everyone of those guys got shot down which make me happy, but she still needs to get her ass out here and dance with me.

"Jacey! I have seen you in forever dude, but I haven't seen the birthday girl either." I heard someone yell over the pumping music. I turned around and there was my skunk haired bastard.

"Jacky. I can't believe that you made it. I thought that you guys were on tour." I said giving him a bro hug.

"Like All Time Low would miss a party with alcohol. The rest of them are running about trying to find this mysterious Clary." He said.

"That would be her over there in the bar with the red hair. I have been trying to get her over here since we have been here. And Izzy isn't doing the best job at getting her over her."

"Does little Jacey have a little crush on Clary?" he said nudging me.

"Is it honestly that obvious to everyone but her?" Seriously, how could she have missed all the signals. Or she knew and is just shooting me down.

"Painted like a freaking Picasso dude. Seems like you need a little help, something that most of us would never think of for you." Damn straight, everyone always came to me for advice on girls most of the time.

"What do you got in mind Jacky? I'm willing to try anything besides getting butt ass naked." I'm confident, but I don't really think that will impress Clary all that much.

"Well then here goes the best idea. How about we stick to the classics? I go over there and get her while she sees you with another girl. Make her jealous, she tries to make you jealous, we start a little argument and bing bam boom she is yours."

"Well who knew that slightly drunk Jacky could make such a great plan? Or we could both think that it is great because I'm on the same level as you. Now, what girl to I use?"

"Use Abigail, as long as you don't kiss her, then I'm fine with it. And I will not kiss Clary if it makes you feel better."

"You better not kiss her. If you do, then I get permission to kiss Abigail. And then we probably will be getting into an actual fight."

"Right on. ABIGAIL, just go with what Jace says to do. We are trying to get him a girl." He said as the little blonde bounced over to us with little doe eyes. Cute, but not Clary cute.

"Okie dokie. Come on Jace, let's get this girl. So tell me a little bit about this girl or is she just a girl that you happened to see here at the party."

"I have known her for at least half a year know. We have dated before, but I fucked it up. And know she is our band photographer and the birthday girl. And that just makes things a little difficult with trying to get her alone and talk to her about anything."

"I'm rooting for you man. I know how hard it was just to start talking to Jack. But once you break the ice again, I'm sure she will falling into your arms again. So where exactly is she." Said said while staring to dance in Clary's eyesight.

"The redhead at the bar. Thanks for doing this by the way. Most girl probably wouldn't want their boyfriends helping in trying to make another girl jealous." I nudged with head in Clary's general direction and Jack slowly starting to make his way over to her. And we were quiet for a while until she spoke up.

"And here they come. Ready to put on a show?" She said. And I answer by place my hands on her hips and started to swing them along to the beat of the music. I looked over Abigail's shoulder at saw the two of them dancing a little too close for comfort which Abigail picked up.

"Don't worry. If Jack does anything then I will go over there and get him. So what exactly was the mastermind plan that the two of you conceived?"

"We got her jealous, Jack tries to make us jealous but goes a little too far. We have a little disagreement and I come out on top."

"How do you know when to step in and help? It's not like you two discussed that part."

"No, get off me Jack." Those green eyes full of fear started right at me. I let go of Abigail that instant and moved towards Clary, "JACE, JACE help."

"I'M COMING CLARY." I yelled my best over the music. I pushed the best I could through people until I got to the little circle that had formed around Clary and Jack. Jack had his hands wrapped around her wrist to keep her from getting away. Knight in shining armour time.

"I think that it best that you let her go Jack. I think that you have had far too much to drink tonight." Both of their attentions snapped towards me.

"Oh look Clary, it's Jace, the boy that you were just mooning over. Well it looks like you finally got his attention like you wanted."

"Well then let me go. You helps me get his attention and you never asked for anything else in return."

"Well who says that I don't want to have a little fun. How about a small little kiss sugar?" He said stepping closer to her.

"I said that was enough Jack. Now I just want to take Clary back to the bus, it looks like she has had a little too much fun for tonight. Maybe a rain check on that kiss." I said while Clary nodded violently along to my words, try anything to get away.

"Fine, have your fun with her. I'm sure that there are a number of girls that would love to get with a rockstar. Besides, this ones just a little… frigid." He said shoving her away towards me as I basically scooped her up to support her. Izzy must have given her that damn drink with the drugs in it. I turned her around and walked her away from him as fast as I could. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jack winking at me. Everything had gone perfectly.

I walked her out to one of the cars and set her in a gently. She was still shaking a little bit from the club. I almost felt bad about having to put her through that just to get her alone from everyone else, almost. Now I could keep an eye on her and take care of her. The entire ride she just stayed curled up in a ball, poor thing.

And then when I went to get her out of the car and onto the bus, I had to basically carry her. Halfway she completely gave up and I had to carry her completely. Looks like tonight was finally taking its toll out on her. I tried to set her down carefully in my bunk, because it was closest, but she didn't want me to go all that easy.

"No Jace please don't go. What if he finds his way to our your bus? Please just stay near me." She pleaded me with tears trying to escape her eyes.

"Give me not even a minute just to get your present. Pick what ever of my clothes that you want to wear tonight and slip them on while I'm away. I will be in the front and I will stop him if he comes in." Severely unlikely, but I know that is what she wanted to hear from me right now. She slowly let go of my shirt and started to look through my luggage.

I slipped to the front and rummaged to the back of one of the cabinets were the presents were being held. Mine was definitely the smallest, but it was something special. Well, at least I hoped that Clary would think the same thing that I did or this was going to be a terrible present.

I waited beside the bunk until she had pulled back the curtain signaling that she was done changing. No need to traumatized the girl anymore with any of my plans. She opted for a shirt that was so faded that I didn't even know where it was from, one of my many pairs of sweats and threw her hair up. She looked very Claryesque from her prior self. Look at me breaking out the fancy words, I thought to myself as I climbed into my bunk alongside Clary.

"I know that it isn't as shiny as Izzy wanted me to get you or as nerdy as Simon's was, but I know that you have that sentimental side. And I didn't do the decorations all by myself, Kaelie helped." I saw a small smile perk up, at least little Kaelie made her smile.

She took her time with the wrapping paper, which probably went along three minutes ties quicker than the pace that she was going. But you did just out her into a traumatic event so we should give her a little bit of lean way. But when she finally had it unwrapped and opened, she was speechless. Good job Wayland.

"Like is said, your sentimental. So this is an album with each picture from every time all of us left and a ticket from that concert or festival. And you can take these out if you want, but I have the top of the receipt from our first date and my volleyball ticket from Izzy's game. But if you want to take them out then I completely understand." She probably would, why would she need any more reminders of our failed relationship.

"Jace, the is so wonderful and perfect. Why are there empty pages in the back thought? I'm sure that you could of gotten a scrapbook that would of fit just all of this and might of been a little easier to travel with on the road."Oh she was staring to hate it. Stupid stupid Jace.

"Well I was kind of hoping that you would fill in that with your times on tour and well with the two of us. I know that I must sound completely mental, but I want to try again Clary. I have been way too stupid and scared to get the courage to ask you out. And I'm still a coward because I can only ask you out after you have drugs in your system and I have alcohol. Some man that I am." I said slidding out of the bunk and onto the floor,wrapping around my legs.

"Thats so stupid Jace. Oh course I still like you, like I ever really stopped. Each time that a groupies walks onto the bus, I'm terrified that she is going to go into your bunk. And then at the club, I was trying to make you jealous because of that other girl. I thought that she was going to end up in your bunk. But my plan didn't go was well as I had thought that it would." She said sliding down from the bunk and sitting in front of me. Please don't let this be the alcohol talking.

"Don't say this right know. I believe you a hundred percent, but I want to hear it when you aren't tipsy and drugged. For now, you just need need some sleep."

"But I have to say this now. What if I forget it in the morning?" She looked panicked

"I'm pretty sure that you will not forget if you wake up in my arms tomorrow morning. Plus you aren't smashed so there shouldn't be any memory loss of tonight. And I will remind you if you do." I lifted her up and did exactly that. She feel asleep snoring, the little booger.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I got a few messages as to how I actually got this chapter down. My lovely friend Kylie actually is typing everything up for me. So for the person that I was faking a broken arm, you are wrong. I didn't wiggle in pain for a couple of minutes for it to not be broken.**

**So without further ado, the next chapter.**

Clary POV

Jace said that I was lucky that my head wasn't pounding or that I wasn't being sensitive to light. But I still feel like shit, like a literal shit cramped out of something pretty. Because last night I started out entirely pretty and now I'm a hot mess. At least I didn't fall out of the bunk.

"Why couldn't we have slept in my bunk? It's close to the ground and comfier than yours. You have too much shit in your bunk from fans. You guys really need to get some sort of storage thing for this stuff. Maybe arrange it by names like little kindergarteners."

"Well since you are the mother too all of us then why don't you work on organizing this stuff, mommy." Max said throwing me puppy eyes. Now he was the only one of the guys that could pull that of and look young.

"Well, I'm not doing that because I wouldn't be able to cuddle you without thinking that it is some sort of incest. Yeah, you are just going to be my Clary." I liked the sound of that, my Clary.

"EVERYONE, JACE FINALLY GREW SOME BALLS AND ASKED CLARY OUT. I knew that you could do it dude. Proud of you, just don't get her pregnant and I don't want to here it ever." Max yelled to the crew that was on the bus and ran outside. Probably to the other bus to tell the rest of them.

"So it seems like Max made it official for us. So do want to tell the whole of the internet or do we want to do something else?" I ask.

"I will send out a tweet about a surprise for the fan base. Give me your phone." I give it over uneasily. What was he planning?

Luckily, whatever he had done, was quick. I read the tweet that I had just retweeted _we have a special surprise for tonight's show. Have cameras ready for video. _Sneaky little bastard.

"Nice, we are going to tell my mom." I dialed and put it on speaker phone.

"Yeah mom, I know it's early. Just wanted to call and tell you that me and Jace have made the choice to go out publicly. Don't tell anyone yet. Love you bye." Thank God for voice mail and time zones.

"That was easier than what I thought. So how do you want to tell everyone tonight?" He asked

"I was just thinking that you could bring me up on stage and we tell everyone together. We don't need a skywriter."

"I mean that we can if you want to. Don't most girls make a big thing when they finally get a boyfriend."

"Well, most girls don't get to tell that new to a theater full of fans now do they?"

"True there. Now, I have to go to sound check. I will leave you to become socially acceptable in looks." He kissed me on the forehead.

"And here I thought that my rats nest of hair was supermodel worthy."I mumble to myself.

"It is, but could you imagine all of the girls copying you afterwards. You would never see the end of it."

"Get out of here before I 1) punch you or 2) never let you leave my sight."

"I have to babe. Seen you in forty."

"See ya."

Now let's get this leftover mess into top notch because I had the feeling my photo was going to be taken a lot tonight and for a while now. Probably a decent downside to all of this.

* * *

It was jam packed tonight, like most nights, but this was absolutely sold out with probably a few kids that ha managed to sneak into the venue somehow. They are probably going to buy merchandise so we don't care.

The hope of hearing a brand new song had probably drove most people here. Well some people were going to be disappointed.

But God damn, I could barely fit between the barrier and the stage because everyone was trying to grab at me. I'm just trying to work and tell you that I'm dating a band member. John and few of the guitar techs finally pulled me onto stage half away through for the news.

"I think this is the part that all of you really want to be recording." John said and moved everyone off stage for the two of us.

Jace picked up the mic first.

"So most of you know that a few months back, there was a big display with a girl leaving my house. That girl was our own Clary, we were dating at the time." The crowd was in shock trying to register that I was that girl. I took the mic from him.

"Last night we celebrated my 18th birthday at a club. Due to a series of events, Jace did have to pull me from the party. While we were on the bus last night and this morning, we choose to give our relationship one more try."

It was like everyone went into a coma, dead silent. Then a few camera flashes and people trying to work their closer to get a better picture of the two of us. I grabbed Jace's hand out of instinct. That only drove them crazier.

"Want to do something that will make them even happier?" He whispered into my ear.

"As long as you don't show my tits or rape me, then okay." I said quietly

He turned me towards him, gathered my face in his hands and kissed me ever so gently. Like so gentle that I could only feel the slight pressure change of just breathing air. And all I could do was smile.

"I hope that one of you video tap that and put it on YouTube because that was our first kiss as a couple." I said to get them even more riled up.

"Can I get another on sweetie?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Don't push your luck. Well I think that it is time that you and I get back to work." I said as the rest of the guys came on stage.

Max broke into a run and nearly toppled the two of us. And that of course led to a dog pile on stage. I wiggled out fast enough to get a few pics.

"Max came running over to our bus five minutes before soundtrack yelling that Jace finally grew balls. And now Clary is going to be taking those balls from you my friend." John said once he got his mic back.

I could see Jace just mouthing "shut the duck up John" from side stage. Glad that they could all be joking about this. Hopefully they can joke if this goes sour again.

* * *

**So that be all and the beginning of Clace again. Hope we enjoyed. **

**Should they get into a fight or no?**

**~Nikki and my assistant Kylie**


	23. Chapter 23

**About two weeks later**

Clary POV

I still hadn't heard back from my mom. I know that it can take her a while sometimes, but this was absolute insanity. And its not like she could really avoid it, it is still in the news and magazines.

Oh the irony of the photographer being photographed.

All of them have been fairly good at accepting me as Jace's girlfriend. But ou have those crazy fangirls that think they belong with all of the band memebers that they obsess over.

At least they were able to get me at good moments and not with my face full of food. Or there would of been a big big big problem.

Today was about one of the only days that we were able to get out and explore more than usual because we were staying in a hotel tonight. Me and Jace get to share a room with Simon and Izzy, who had taken a liking to nerdy Simon. This ought to be I interesting.

So we thought that it was going to be good to leave the two of them to bond while went explore the city. Oh, probably should tell you that we are in New York City. It's so pretty and dreamy here. We were riding across the bridge when the sun came up from the skyscrapers. And I made plenty of people mad by getting out of the bus for pics because I thought we would be stopped in traffic long enough.

But, we made it to our hotel, next door to our theater and a street from Central Park, in one piece and I ran straight to the restroom before Izzy could hog it. Girls gotta pee and freshen up.

"Clary, you giant as whole, you aren't the only one that has to use the restroom." Someone, most likely Izzy, said from the other side of the door. This muffles sound well because I'm guessing.

"Then come in if you really have to. It wouldn't of been the first that you pissed in the sink." I shouted, still seated on the toilet with my pants completely off. The door handle wiggled before it opened. And it was blonde haired bastard that stepped through the door.

"God damn it Jace. Why did you say it was you?" I said pulling down my shirt as far as possible and reaching behind me and throwing the first thing I got my hand on, which happened to be a bar of soap. And all that he did was catch it in his hand and closed then door.

"Oh chill out, I have already have seen it. Don't you remember the dorm room incident." He said walking towards the sink. My face went beyond red and probably went to purple. I had just managed to get all of that out of my head. Then he started to undo his fly.

"What the duck are you doing? What ideas are going through your head?" I yelled at him throwing another soap bar.

"Again, chill, I'm just taking a leak. And you are right, this isn't the first time that I have speed in a sink. Look away if you don't want to see."

And I did just a second before I could hear the liquid being released from Jace.

"Clary could you?"

"Don't you dare ask for me to wipe you, Jace Wayland. You got yourself into this mess, you can get out of it." I said finishing my business, whipping and pulling my pants up. Good thing I carry hand sanitizer.

"I would use hand sanitizer instead of the sink. Jace thought that it would be a good idea to take a piss in it because he was being impatient." I said to the two others who were trying it to find places to hang clothes and iron.

"You picked a winner Clary." Izzy said

"Yes she did. Now, I want to go and show Clary Central Park. And if you see us, don't join us. I need time with me girl." And then he moved me out of the hotel room and the hotel itself.

"Well, isn't someone just an eager beaver?"

"I have no idea what that means. I'm British remember, I don't get your silly American sayings."

"Well then I will use the more often, starting with this one." I said flipping the bird

"Love you too. If you keep on acting like that then you aren't going to see the secret spot that I found the last couple of times that I was here."

"I beat that other people that love here probably know about it Jace."

"No they don't. I put fake police tape around it and it is tucked into some trees. You will want your camera for this."

"Well good thing that I imagined to grab it on the way out when I practically being pulled by my hair. Oh wow." I stopped dead in my tracks at the wall of trees that emerged from the forest of steel.

"See, aren't you happy I brought you here so quickly?"

"It doesn't seem real. In a city this big, like an oasis in a desert."

"Great poetry babe. I imagine that you were waiting for the entire trip to say that weren't you?"

"Just remember that I can crop you out of all of the pictures or give you pimples. Best not to piss off your girlfriend and photographer. Now, let's go on an adventure." I said bolting across the street as soon as the walk sign appeared.

* * *

It was so pretty and happy in their. I know that might be the biggest cliché possible, but most of them do turn out to be true. Plus, this is probably one of the most romantic cities that I was ever going to. Got to give a girl a break.

The best bit was at the duck pond and Jace stayed a good fifteen feet away while I fed them. And being the loving girlfriend, I put a trail of crumbs leading to him that the ducklings followed. I swear he almost kicked one because it scared him.

He was trying to tire me out as best as possible so that I wouldn't really remember where the spot was. Doesn't matter because I almost feel asleep on the blanket Jace had bought and laid out for the two of us. His arms stretched up around me, showing some of his tattoos were is shirt had lifted up.

I _almost _feel asleep to the lovely and peaceful sound of the park when my phone went off. And it wasn't my normal ringtone, but the shriek that Jace put as my mother for a joke. Nearly scared the shot out of me.

"Hey mommy. So I'm going to finally assume that you have listened to my voicemail. Either that, or the phone has been broken for two weeks which is highly unlikely." Dad needed it for work.

"Clary, you have to come home this minute. I already booked you a plane ticket at the airport for a flight in the the next three hour." I shot upright and Jace slammed his elbow against a root.

"Oh my god, mom what is wrong? Did someone die? Is Seb or Dad really sick? Please tell me that no one has cancer."

"It's you Clary. There is something wrong with you."

"Wait, what do you mean? Any test health wise have all been perfect. I feel perfectly fine, honestly better than ever since I started working on tour."

"Thats the thing, Clary, you aren't healthy. That band and Jace are making you unhealthy. With all this press on you, they have no pictures of you going to Mass. But they do have photos for you tumbling out of a club with that boy on your birthday."

"You trust Jace mom. You trusted him enough to take care of me on this tour. And he is doing an even better job now then he ever was since I am his girlfriend. I don't see why this is a big deal, last time when I told you about our relationship you weren't mad at me."

"Because I didn't think that you would be so stupid as to go back to him. I thought that after this silly little tour you would open your eyes and settle down with a good God loving man. But instead you want to go for a devil heathen that will probably get bored of you once he has slept with you."

"I'm an adult now mother," I said with the tears starting to come down my face and Jace wiping them away, "You can't and will not control me like that. Kick me out of the house and of the family if you want to. I made the mistake and left Jace last time because I wasn't ready. Well I'm ready now. Goodbye mother." I said with all of the animosity in my heart.

I sank into Jace as soon as the call had ended.

"I hate her. How could she say those things about you? She doesn't even know you."

"Because that is what ignorant people do the best sweetie. They spit hate towards the things that they don't understand instead of trying to learn. I'm sorry that your mom has shitty moments."

"Please tell me that what she was saying was wrong. That the whole use me, then dump me isn't what you want to me." My breath was faster than I had ever seen or felt it...Great, a giant panic attack.

"Why in the heel would you believe what your mom said about me. I was torn to pieces when you left. I had let you slip right through my fingers. I could never fucking leave you again or I would never get better again and the band would go to shit. Now just breath, or the attack will get worst."

"I don't think that will help me much anymore."

"Well then I have something that might help. It used to help me when I got in a sticky situation or my parents were yelling at me." He said pulling out his carton of cigarettes.

"I don't know Jace. I don't know if I would like it." I said heavily while he pulled out a roll and a lighter.

"You aren't smoking this unless you want to. The smoke with self has a little bit of nicotine in it, so I would stand by my friends until I feel like actually smoking a cigarette. Same effect, just not putting it on your lips." He said lighting the cigarette and taking a drag from it.

"Who knew that you could be so smart." I said leaning against him, inhaling the smoke better.

"Who would of thought that right? You are basically on top of the cigarette, don't get burned by the ashes."

"I wanna try." Simple and sweet, but I knew that this wasn't going to be sweet.

"Just breath in, the ashes aren't going to drop on you unless you flick them." He said placing the cigarette between my pointer and middle finger. I tentatively raised it to be lips and took what I thought was a big draw of smoke. It felt like swallowing a million little pieces of steel wool. I tried to cough it up as much as possible.

"Yeah that happens the first time, your next drag will be a lot smoother. I promise that it will not suffocate you yet."

"I already know that these are going to kill me, I'm not five and learning about them." I said and took another drag. He was right, hell of a lot smoother.

"Now we can finally fully accept you into the world of rock and roll. Do you feel more chill, because I'm not taking you to my secret spot with you missed off with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**So, how was it. There was a fight, but not between Clary and Jace.**

**So this will probably be my last story for a while seeing as summer is almost done for me and school starts soon(August 13). So sorry if I am absent. But I will be thinking of new ideas.**

**Love you all**

**~Nikki**


	24. Chapter 24

Clary POV

"Okay, you positive that you can't see anything right? This is top secret shit Clary." Jace said after he wrapped his jacket around me.

"Jace, there isn't a person on the face of the earth that can see through leather. And I'm a little mad that you don't feel trust me enough to know were is magical spot is."

"Because this is a special spot, I don't need anyone else knowing that it is here."

"Fine, how much longer? And don't you dare run me into any trees."

"Good girl, about a minute and damn you foiled my plan. Okay, duck your head a smidge to avoid this branch." Well this boy didn't now how much a smidge was because I ran straight into a tree branch. I hope that I at least left an indent for all that it was worth.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Let me kiss it better." I felt his lips place a light pressure onto the general area of my new bruise and gently untie the knot in front of my eyes.

"New rule, tell me in like exact inches the next time you blindfold me."

"The next time that I blindfold you, you should already know what it would be in inches."

"Just because we are by ourselves, doesn't mean tat you get act all pervy."

"Trust me, I know that you like it." He said backing me up again a pile of rocks and raked his hands up my sides, "But if you insist, then I guess that I can leave you alone." He started to pull away from me before I pulled him back.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said bringing my head up to his and kissing him with probably a little too much force.

None of us really get any time to ourselves while on the bus unless you went to your bunk. But still, there isn't a lot of room in the bunks to really do anything that includes two people, cuddling was a challenge let alone trying to make out. So these rare moments were only for even one of us had found a spot that we hoped would hide us, like the back row of balconies or sneaking Jace into the female bathroom. So basically any classic hideaway that we could find.

Now, Jace has never really been the soft kisser. The only time I had really had soft kisses where when we first kissed me on stage and then every night before he went to bed, and it didn't matter if I was already asleep. But I have learned to enjoy and love these rough kisses. They never lacked any passion and always left the two of us hungry for a hell of a lot more.

My hands took to their normal job of tangling up his hair for my own personal mark on him. This almost always caused him to try the same effect on my hair, to bad mine could do that all by itself. So as always, his arms would try and slip down. But what he did today was never what he normally did.

He pulled barely enough away to mutter "Hold on" through gritted teeth. His hands paced themselves down my front and circled around to the backs of my thighs. I jumped lightly when he hoisted me up and wrapped my legs like a belt. He pushed himself future into me, scraping my open back against the rocks. But the only thing that I could feel was Jace and anything that concerned me with him.

He made his way back to the tops of my thighs and oh that boy can give you a deep tissue massage. I bite down on his lip with the first proper squeeze on my thighs. He found his own little way to create patterns out of sneaking in between the holes of my tights and twisting my curls around his wrist and yanking with the same force he kissed. That worked a moan out of me which probably gave him an idea.

I probably would of found out that sevret too. But, he was going to lay me down on his jacket when I stretched up and elbowed him in the face. That caused the chain reaction of him dropping me a good foot and a half and him rolling over cupping his chin.

And all I could do was to laugh at the two of us? And I'm guessing that he heard because he joined in with his own loud chuckle.

"I don't think that we are ever going to have a normal make out session until we probably end up at your house." I said when the two of our laughs had started to die down.

"What even makes you think that we will have normal one there? One of us could fall of the couch or the pool raft. Or I could stub my toe carrying you around anywhere. We weren't meant for normal."

"Obviously, I had to listen to my boyfriend pee in a hotel sink because he couldn't wait another two minutes."

"In my defense, I was dared to drink that big ass slushy. I mean you saw how big it was and I beat that the fake coloring and flavoring makes it go through your system faster. Besides, you would of done the exact same thing as me if you had to pee that bad."

"No I wouldn't have. I'm a lady and I'm pretty sure that I could hold it. You see how long restroom lines for women can get."

"Well would you happen to be the same class women that was in a burping contest with all of the men on our bus. And you can in second, didn't you. That totally screams high class lady."

"Oh you are just jealous that you came in last and that I can burp louder than you."

"No, I don't feel the need to be the biggest burper in the bus."

"Week good because you aren't. But who knew that little Max could burp that loud. Sounded like he was trying to start a tornado."

"He is bigger and older than you, I don't see why you think that he is little. The boy could probably toss you in the pit if you pissed with off."

"But you would save me if he was that pissed off at me, right?" I said laying on top of him and gently rubbing his accident that I caused.

"Depends on why he was mad at you. If it was a good reason then I would get you, but I would wait a few moments. If it was something petty then I would probably stop him in time."

"That is so comforting to know that my boyfriend might save me from the pit where my face might just get stomped in. Hope that you still like my face after that happens to to me looking like two face probably."

"Seriously doubt that someone is going to throw a bottle of acid on half of your face. And if they do then I will find another bottle of acid and dump it on you. At least you don't have to worry about that."

"So I don't have to worry about a one in a million chance on top of a one in a billion chance. Glad that you got my back babe."

"Always."

"Kay, now cuddle me back you asshole."

"If I have to." I laid as still as I possible could with Jace tracing my back with is fingers. The sun came through the trees and made Jace seem like a little mini sun, radiating a comfortable heat all his own for me. It was soft and quiet, just perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

**Three months later (end of tour)**

Clary POV

"You knew that you were going to have to do this at some point. But I can buy you all of this stuff all over again if you want me to sweetheart. We both know that I have enough." Jace said quietly as we sat in the drive way of my parents house.

"And I have to grow up and be an adult Jace. I need to try and smooth things over with my mother. And if I can't then I want to say goodbye to my brother and my dad."

"Well on the bright side, it might help because we have lasted a lot longer than last time. So she can't really tell at you saying that this is just another fling of rebellious youth."

"Where is all of this brain power when you are about to fall off of your drum stool or you try and balance on rolling chairs? I need this sort of sanity 24/7 dude."

"It's a spur of the moment thing sweetheart. I'm literally just pulling this out of my ass."

"That's what she said." Yes, I'm that immature. I have been hanging out with Max way to much.

"And now I feel like I'm dating a sixteen year old scene kid. Do you want to go to hot topic next so you can get manic panic and scene kid clothes?"

"Sanity isn't a 24/7 thing babe. But, we can go and get manic panic and give you rainbow hair."

"That would just cramp my style babe."

"Cramp my style, you are starting to show your age there old man."

"What, I couldn't hear you missy. I thought I ordered the apple sauce not the oatmeal." He said cupping his hand over his ear to ear.

"Nothing old man. Now, let's try and charm the pants off my mom so that she finally believes in our love for each other."

"That's gross, I don't want to see your mom in her underwear. What kind of pervert do you take me for."

"The one that has been hanging out with Max for far too long. Now just get your ads out of the car and onto the front porch."

"Yes ma'am." And he moved with a blink of an eeye out of the door, opened my own and walked me to the door.

"Your a smartass, I hope you know that." I said after ringing the doorbell.

"Oh course, that's why I have you remind me everyday and keep me somewhat levelheaded." I don't think that I was doing the best of that but I didn't have time to think because my mother opened the door. Showtime.

* * *

She was happy to see me, but that smile faded as soon as she laid eyes on Jace. And it also showed when her hand tightened on the doorknob.

"I know that you aren't too happy with the two of us right now. But, please just hear us out mom." I said as calmly as I could.

"I will talk to you Clary, but not to him. He took you away from a proper education and a chance of a proper life. I don't wish to speak to him."

"What life is even proper anymore? Is it going to church all the time like you and dad and just being satisfied about life. I get to make art everyday and I'm paid well for it."

"Money isn't going to be important when judgement day comes Clary. And by some of the things this boy has said and done, I seriously doubt if God is even take a glance at him."

"I know Jace has done questionable things, he has told me all of them. But the past is the past. You forget about all of the bad things you have done when you go to confession. I have forgiven Jace."

"People don't change Clary. You see all of those drug addicts relapse back to what they are. Jack is going to do the exact same and you are going to be broken again. Is that something you honestly want?"

"I'm not going to do that to her again, I'm not going to let her leave that easily this time. I would be a damn fool if I did." Jack spoke up

"Please, men don't change. And even if he did, then this job of his is going to run out at some point. Then what is your plan, how would you support Clary because her job would be gone as well?"

"I have been saving money ever since I started this, I have plenty to live comfortable with her for the rest of my life. Now we might not live in a grand castle, but she wouldn't have to work again."

"Until it is blown on drugs and alcohol, then what are you going to do."

"What point of it is put away don't you understand. That money is never to be touched except for if I'm buying a house or a grand purchase. I can't make the purchase without my account being with me."

"I don't care how well you think provide for Clary, but what if a baby comes into the picture. Do you have enough for when you knock her up?"

"She's on the pill and I wear a condom anyway, so it is very slim possibility of that happening. But, I would save even more in those nine months so that the baby could have the best care possible."

"So you had sex before marriage Clarrisa? Why am I not surprised. He probably did you after he got you drunk right? Heathens!"

"I would NEVER take advantage of Clary like that!" Jace yelled

"I'm your daughter. I know you have your beliefs, but times have changed. I thought about it a lot before I agreed to. I'm not a heathen."

"Yes you are. You both heathens that I hope will burn in hell."

"You can't be serious." How could she do this to me, her only daughter?

"I'm dead serious. Now get off of my property before I call the cops on you two. I don't ever want to see your faces again."

"If that's what you want, then fine." I said as the tears poured down and I stormed back into the car with Jace following suit.

"How could she Jace? I thought that moms were supposed to be the understanding ones out of your parents."

"That's because some people are just dicks, I think we know that all too well." He said pushing a lock away from my face. We sat in silence the whole way to his house until I finally spoke up inside.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I can't live here anymore knowing that I live that close to a monster. And if we do have a kid, then it doesn't need to be close to that." He looked at me blankly before speaking up.

"You name it and I will move wherever you want to go. I will follow you anywhere." He said cupping my face and then rummaging around for his old packing boxes while I flipped through places that I had seen on tour. And my heart was completely set on one place in particular.

"Here, I want to live here." I turned my screen towards him to show him the familiar skyline that I feel in love with, the new trade tower dominating the shot.

"You sure just picked out town. Now, do you want in the city or do you want to see the skyline every night?" I smiled at his remark and jumped up into his arm.

* * *

**So apparently you can crack you cast open which is what I did. I was skateboarding, or at least trying to learn, when I hit a rock and feel off and hit my cast making nice big cracks. So the doctors had to use like extra strength stuff or something like that. But I yeah, that is possible.**

**Love you all and REVIEW,**

**~Nikki**


	26. Chapter 26

Jace POV

"Hello everybody. I'm here with Jace what-ever-the-fuck-your-last-name-is from the band Shadowhunter. What is your fucking last name dude because no one really knows it?"Damn straight.

"Yeah, I blame that part on my friends and people trying to give me scene kid names. But really name is Jace Wayland like the rest of my family. I'm surprised that most people haven't caught on to that by now."

"True true. So how is touring going so far? Because with guy like you there was to be a decent amount of number of pretty girls."Oh here comes the trouble.

"No, most girls know that I'm spoken for. I have my wonderful girl Clary back in my bunk so I can have some fun with her after the show. Then, I'm probably going to pass out naked." I said with a smile on my face.

"So it true that you are taken for the time being. How hard is it to be on tour with all of these other girls flinging themselves at you and jot being able to do anything?"

"It honestly isn't all that hard like some of the other band members or other bands might put it. If you like the girl or guy that you are going with, then it isn't all that hard to keep up with. And you can normally bring them tour for about a weekend a half before they run out of clothes. Which in the time that they aren't there is when the real partying happens. But I live with mine on tour so that is easier."

"Very well put man. So what is your girl like? What can you tell us about Clary in as little words as possible, aim for about 3-5 words." Piece of cake

"Red, shorty, monkey and climber. Those are best words to describe Clary."

"Just to clarify, pun not intended, are any of those things sexual before your fans go and write dirty fanfic about you and her."

"No none of them are. And before we get those fucking comments, monkey and climber mean two different things. If you have seen some of my instagram photos then you will know what I mean by a climber. The girl finds the highest and tiniest to take naps at. I have found her in the bus cupboards once. And monkey because if she gets mad enough cheeks puff out."

"So she is flexible in bed?"

"I'm not going to say anything about our sex life because if i do then i know that i will just up signing my death certificate. If you want answers, you are going to have to ask her and I'm pretty sure she is sleeping right now in someone's bunk."

"She doesn't just stick to your bunk. Does that concern you at all?"

"No. Everyone is all out here right now or in the dressing rooms. She is the only on that bus so i have nothing to worry about. And she is probably in Simon's's bunk right now because he had one of those waffle blankets and I refuse to get one because I know that she will not take it home and I will not use it."

"And were do you two call home?"

"Home is New York City. She fell in love with it the first time that she was there. I can't ever imagine taking her out of there. Home for me was around Essex till I was about 17. I moved over to the states and meet my girl a couple years later. So, I got her a nice big old house were she can still see the city and keep her art studio."

"We know that Clary is originally from Texas. What exactly is going on with that whole family situation? I can't imagine them being too comfortable with Clary being so far away from them."

"You would have to ask Clary that person, I'm not allowed to answer in fear that she will bludgeon me to death with one of her camera lenses. I don't question anything that she wants."

"So are you always make sure that you put her before you? Because some people would like to make sure that each of the partners are equal."

"She comes first in anything and everything. You have to put your girl in front of any choice that you might have. If she doesn't like it then it isn't done. I put her first in all but to parts in the relationship, sex and income."

"Are you saying that she doesn't matter or what?"

"I'm the dominate of the relationship, always have been and always will be. I applaud the girls that are dominate and like to provide, but I couldn't ever be able to do that. I like to make her happy and make sure that she is always satisfied and her reproductive organs are happy."

"So she goes with the flow and just lets you take care of her. You guys must of had some sort of difficulty."

"Her mom has been a decent sized bump in the road. The band went through a rough patch with some allegations and money was a big issue but she still came first. But, now she is a princess living in a castle."

"Well, know that you have all of this to be able to make her feel this way. What would be the exact thing that really make her go over the edge happy?"

"Probably if I proposed. I have told her that if I was ever going to then it wasn't going to be in front of a crowd. I like a close personal life and I don't want for ever to be over exposed to the media or fans. She is perfect with the amount of exposer that she has right now."

"That is a great thing to think. So to switch topics, how much to do you like being in the lime light?"

"I really love being in the limelight. I like being with all of the fans and getting to travel around. There isn't any other real job in the world that I would want and that would let me pull off all of the shit that I get myself into everyday."

"What kind of shit do you get yourself into? Is it small stuff or like getting arrested or having the cops called on you?"

"I just really drunk after set sometimes and sometimes I don't make the best decisions in the world. I have mistaken a handful of girls for Clary and flashed my dick to them. Drunk Jace and slaphappy Jace tend to think that it isn't the best idea to wear pants or underwear. I remember doing a show without pants for like half a set until the venue owners came on stage and yelled at me. I had some random guy throw basketball shorts onto the stage on for the rest of the night."

"Those could've been drugged or had needles in them. And you just put them on in a crowd of strangers."

"They threatened to close the whole thing down and call the cops if I didn't, so we will not be returning to venue in that certain town ever again. And I'm pretty sure that everybody knows which one I'm talking about."

"Does your family know about all of this? Do they know about the fame and the trouble that you get yourself into on the road?"

"They are very aware of it all, but my father still doesn't really believe that this is what I am going to be doing for the rest of my life. He thinks that the nose piercing and tattoos are really childish, which I will say two of them are, but they really aren't. I put a lot of time and thinking before I get one. And because I do, I can't get my sleeve finished at all because I'm constantly trying to make up my mind."

"I can see that you are pretty tatted up. Got some wings going on around the shoulders. But your arms really are just a big jumble to stuff. Can you please point out some of the more important ones because I can't tell what I'm supposed to be looking at?"

"Well for starters I have Avise La Fin across this neck area which mean consider the end. On my shoulder blades and onto my arms a bit, I have anatomical wings because Clary says I remind her of an angel sometimes. I did have the artist make them a bit darker and scarier looking to help with the image. I have my brother Max written on my wrist with one of the little toy soldiers that he is always playing with. Then I have the Wayland family crest under my neck."

"How much do you think that you have, time wise, invested into all of these because these have some insane amount of detail?"

"The wings alone were five session with each lasting about five hours. The crest took about 3 and half hours then I had to go back for a shading again which was an hour and a half. Max's was only like two hours. So I have about forty-two hours in just these pieces alone. I have a bit on my legs, but you can't see them with the pants."

"You could always take them off."

"I don't need to be in any more trouble with Clary this tour. I really would but I think that it is fun sometimes to press her buttons a little too much. So I'm sorry for everyone watching at home, but my pants are going to be staying on for this interview. I will try again next time."

"Next time, so you are going to come back and bring Clary with you so we can get some of these questions answered?"

"Fuck yes I am. All of the other interviewers are boring. Next time I will get the entire band in it. I'm sure that they didn't want to do it because they didn't want two blondes in one interview. We could probably cause WWIII with stupidity."

"It probably would. It really was nice to meet you man. I look forward to the next interview."

"Same and one last remark, I love all of my fans out there. Stay strong and be happy."

* * *

**I had to go in and make some revisions because they didn't match to Not The American Average. So yeah.**

**~Nikki and assistant Kylie**


	27. Chapter 27

Clary POV

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland! You get that frog out of here and back into the pong this instance." I said hopping up on the kitchen counter to get away from his slimy hands.

"Awe Clary, that little boy inside of you is going to like it when he pops out of you. So you might as well get used to it now before he comes along." He said looking down, well up really, at my stomach.

"Well, when there is another human being inside of me I still will not touch a frog. Now get it out."

"Awe, but he is just croaking kiss me Clary, kiss me." He said walking towards me.

"No Jace no. I don't need warts." I said running alone the counter tops to escape him. Then I made the faithful leap onto the kitchen island.

"Well that wasn't good thinking at all was it Clary. Now Seb, get her shoulders." Shit, I forgot about that one.

Cue me tumbling not that gracefully onto the countertop and my sneaky brother coming up behind me and holding down both my arms and shoulders. Damn puberty for making him bigger than me at 15. Jace walked up to me slowly and rested the frog by my head.

"Oh Clary Clary Clary. I can't believe it. Who knew that it was going to be this simple? You are starting to lose some of that brain power."

"Well, excuse me if I have to keep up with two boys one weekend every month. You are bad most of the time, but my brother just makes you worse."

"I love you too sis."

"I mean that your brain power is slipping because this is a fake frog that we just dipped in cornstarch. Like I would actually bring a real frog into the house." Jace said smiling with his face hovering over mine.

"Ew gross. I like you Jace but not enough to hold my sis hold while you make out with her." My brother quickly released me and rolled off of the island.

"That's the answer that I wanted to bro. Now go get packing because you aren't missing your train back home this time. I don't need that bitch on my tail again about getting you home late."

"Well you wouldn't have to deal with her if you just kept me here permanently. Then you wouldn't have keep on buying these train tickets."

"If I bought you plane tickets, you wouldn't have enough time to make up stories that mom would approve of while you were here with me and Jace."

"And I know there is at least one hot girl on those train rides. So don't even complain about getting bored." Jace said while tossing the frog into the trashcan.

"And you can't say that being away from all adult supervision isn't nice."

"True sis. Kay, I will leave you two to do your couple things. But, when I come back down please be clothed. I don't need to see any of my sis unclothed."

"Don't worry, the second you are out of this house, you sister will not being wearing clothes for the next couple of days." Jace yelled as Seb raced up the steps. And that deserved a slap to to the chest for the Jace comment.

"He is a teenage boy, he hears the exact same thing around all of his friends. And if anything he learned it all before I did with how sexual these kids are getting."

"Please don't make me have to image in my brain. And if this imaginary son or daughter is to happen between the two of us, they are being homeschooled so that I can keep track of this stuff."

"You can shelter your daughter so you can have a little mini you, but my son will learn to be and man and talk about man stuff. And I will take him on tour with me and bring him on stage so he can see books for the first time."

"I'm not thrilled, but at least I can raise one the way that I want to. So if this boy gets screwed up, it is your fault."

"I will take full blame for anything that might happen to this unconceived child. But we can fix the unconcieved part right now if you really want to." He said pulling me by the belt loops and into a hard kiss.

"Like I said, you two can do that when I'm gone. Now drive me to the train station and see if you two can make it back to the home first. If not, I get to tell the kid that it was conceived in the backseat of the car on the side of the highway." Seb said prancing into the room.

"And just to be clear, your son will act like Seb but my attitude and stunning good looks." Jace said swiping his keys off the counter and head out to the front door. "Oh and I expect you to be naked ready when I get home." Yep that's my boyfriend, ever classy.

But, who could refuse an order like that?

* * *

**How was it? Would we like it to end or one more chapter with the possibility of a baby? I started school today, it sucked.**

**But love you all**

**~Nikki and my assistant Kylie**


	28. The End

So this is the end. I'm sorry, but I hope I do this justice. And I'm doing a couple of POVs so bare with me.

* * *

About a year later (doing a random show)

Clary POV

Things have only been getting better and better for me, my relationship and the band. Me being better just has to do with growing an inch and not getting pregnant so far. Jace and I have got a corgi puppy that he insisted we name Chaplin because he think he has the eyebrows for it. That he never barks at all.

But sadly most venues don't allow for me to talk Chaplin in with me unless he goes on a matt or in a litter box, like that was going to happen. So our sweet little puppy visited sets when we had outside venues. But tonight, the owners said if I kept him on a leash and clean up, I can have him. Well with me shooting, we just put a playpen and newspaper down.

Everything is always normal and easy going at the shows. All of the guys will make stupid remarks and conversations throughout the show, but not normally Jace since he was all the way up on a riser and banging away at his drums.

So him getting on of the mica from the guys was definitely something that I might want my tripod for. And the fans caught on the rare event to and pulled out any and all electronics they brought with them.

"Yeah everybody. How are we doing to tonight? Hope that you are well. I promise to try and not take too much of your time up. I would just like for my lovely girlfriend to come up to the stage for a quick second." He waved me on, oh this was probably a bad prank all of the guys were planning, might as well go along.

"And I also need something. Chaplin come here boy." And then our little guy came running across the stage with a bandana around his head. Great so a prank involving my dog. Jace sort of patted Chaplin down a bit and looked worried.

"Well this is going to cause a tiny glitch. Clary I know that times haven't been the best and that I drove you so crazy I sent to packing for another country once and you have probably thought about it a couple of more times. I know that things still aren't all that great with you mom, but she wants to help seal the gape a little bit.

And this new family you have, couldn't love you more. I couldn't love you more than when I see that messy rat's nest of curls every morning even when I'm away from you. I honestly didn't think this through and the dog sort of ruined it. But Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you marry me now and forever." He said raising up Chaplin. This once and a lifetime moment and he was proposing with our Corgi and had accidentally gotten a hold of my ring.

"Do you really expect for me to say no? I mean I don't know that many people that have been proposed to on stage with their corgi who happened to shallow the ring that was on it's back."

"You know for this is be official you have to say an actual yes or no. No really isn't an choice for you."

"As long as you clean that ring when the dog shits it out, it is 100% yes from me." And cue all of the congratulations and good jobs for Jace. Then he leaned into my ear while we were sitting on the bus.

"I never got a ring in the first place because I was leaving it to you to pick out for yourself. There isn't a ring in our dog, we don't have to worry out that.

* * *

Eleven months later

"You are just the biggest son of bitch in the world, I hope that you know that Jace Wayland." I screamed at him clamping my hands into extremely tight fists.

"I was doing exactly what you wanted, Clary. I don't see how I'm a big son of a bitch when I was just doing exactly what you want. You wanted this Clary and I'm still here to support you." He said back at me rather calmly. How the fuck could he be calm at a time like this?

"It really would help Clary if you gave her some supportive words instead of what is going on now between the two of you." Said the nice lady that was just trying to help us out.

"No, when we went into this, I never thought that it was going to end up in this much pain." I said frustrated. How could it hurt so much.

"Just remember that you are pushing two watermelon sized head through a dime sized opening. I don't know what part of that you didn't get that there was going to be pain at any point."

"Yeah well you got me pregnant." I retorted at him lamely.

"You are the one who wanted them and went off birth control and threw away the condoms." Well there were all of these celebrities having kids, high time I had some of my own.

Well I would of said that expect the worst fucking contraction just hit me me squarely and I screamed bloody murder, causing a startled Jace. But he quickly recovered and grabbed my hand so I could squeeze.

"Guess what, it's time to start pushing because we see a little head poking out. Would you like to come down here or stay with your wife." He didn't have a choice, he was staying with me upstairs.

"Trust me, I would rather see it during the making process not the birthing. Maybe for the next kids." I shot him a look, there wasn't going to be anymore after these two.

"Okay honey, now I'm going to need you to push with all you can in three... two... one." I pushed and pushed until finally those two were out of me and me and Jace had both cut and umbilical cord with seeing the gender and telling the nurses the name we picked for any combination he had.

"Jace, I would love to show you your first born and son Noah Axel Wayland. And Clary, your daughter Ava Bay Wayland. Congratulations you two." Obviously Jace had picked out the middle names which he wanted as their first names.

They both pretty much look like red fat blobs. Noah already started to have tufts of blond bits coming up. Yeah he was definitely Jace. And Ava was just sort of bald with whispers of her tiny head. She was going to be her mom, but she opened those eyes, they were Jace's exactly.

* * *

Five years later

"Look sweetie, I know that you hate absolutely hate these shoes but you would make daddy so proud if you wear them tonight."

"But they make my feet feel weird."

"You don't want something to drop on your toes do you? You have to remember that me and you are both shorter than anyone."

"I'm not going to ever be as tall as daddy."

"Sadly you are probably going to have mommies short genes."

"I can't fit in your jeans mommy. I'm to little."

"She isn't talking about those jeans Ava. She is talking about the things that make us look like us. We get them from mommy and daddy when they.." yeah you know what that death glare meant buddy. And then Jace walked into the room.

"You really to have a talk to your son about the talk. I told you, mine is sheltered so it doesn't hear what yours says that are boy related."

"Haha, your sheltered. You don't get to know anything." I swear he ended worst than Jace on a sugar high.

"Noah, go finish putting your boots on. I'm not dealing with hurt toes because last time you were screwing around and that prop box fell on your foot. And we don't need to be as stupid as your brother Ava." I said to all three of my children.

"Don't worry mommy. I'm not stupid like daddy or Noah. I pay attention to all things around me so that no one steps on me, just like you taught me." And then we were finally able to get the two dressed and into the car seats.

Driving along the road to get to the venue, I snuck a glance back at my 5 year olds ready for another one of their dad's rock shows. Sure it wasn't the most conventional thing to take children to, but they were perfectly safe backstage with me and Izzy, now happily married to Simon with her own on the way in two months. Let's just say the girl was protective over any small child.

They were miniature version of ourselves just a little different. Noah had Jace's everything except for my eyes, attitude and knowledge included since birth. Let's just say he got the of eating the second he saw me.

Ava did tend to give people a little bit of the creepy the first time that you see her. Almost everyone thinks that we are letting her wear contacts to look like her dad. But nope, she has those bright golden eyes and blonde hair leaning towards red, but we can't forget the tiny silver hairs that occur naturally. They aren't grey, they are like a platinum blonde silver. So she is just a giant mix of me and him.

* * *

**So that being said this is the end of the line. I bring this to a close. Stay informed with all new stories on my tumblr and info on when stuff starts up. I hope to have a new one maube around November.**

**I love all of you so so much**

**Review on more time or first time**

**~Nikki and Kylie**


End file.
